


Come and Go

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Jokes, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Glory Hole, Gratuitous Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Surprisingly emotional considering the rest of these tags, Thumb-sucking, seriously a lot of come related puns, seriously- really stupid jokes that I made up, stupid puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl interviews for his dream job at the new glory hole club, the Cum-n-Go.  He meets the owner, Rick Grimes and gets more than just the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come On In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Warning- This is unbeta'd. Beware of errors!
> 
> Gift to Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold. I asked him for a prompt and he gave it to me in the form of a porn snippet of a glory hole club (http://milkingcocks.tumblr.com/post/141207684013/bjotch1-here-is-part-2-of-czech-fantasy)
> 
> Soo… this one’s for your, darlin’!

Daryl stood in front of the Cum-N-Go, nervously chewing on a nail. He was fifteen minutes early for his interview and he worried himself sick over exactly what time was appropriate to arrive. Was fifteen minutes too early? Was “exactly on time” too late? Were the khaki’s and polo shirt too much for this kind of interview? Or not enough? Would there just be one person interviewing him or several? His stomach lurched from his anxiety and agoraphobia. He hated being around people, but lately, he’d also hated being alone. 

Working on bikes at the shop wasn’t really fulfilling work. He knew what he was doing, but he was bored all day. Depressed. Incomplete. But at least he didn’t have to be around crowds, wasn't expected to talk. This job was his dream job. He’d be around people, something he actually wanted but was afraid of at the same time. But he’d only be around them from the other side of a glory hole so he shouldn’t get the nervous anxiety people usually gave him. Plus, he’d get some kind of human contact out of it. He was an absolute cum junkie and a nymphomaniac. And that was hard to be when he didn’t have anything more than his own hand, a small drawer with a few dildos and a porno in the dvd player. He’d only had one physical relationship in his life. It lasted three years and it had been over now for two. Two years without the heat of a warm cock inside him. Without hands touching him. This job could change his whole world. He wouldn't be seen or loved. He knew that. He wasn't stupid. But he'd be touched. He'd be wanted even if it was just for his holes. And that was good enough. It was something. And he didn’t want to be alone anymore. Two years since Shane. That was a long fucking time and Daryl was finally ready to move on.

He checked his watch again. If he walked in now, he’d be exactly five minutes early. Without a way to know if that was appropriate, he opted to go on in just to get the first nervous moments over with. He opened the door and approached the man in the window of the small wood paneled lobby. 

“Welcome to the Cum-N-Go. I'm afraid I have to inquire about the year of your birth.” the awkward mulleted man said. 

“What?” Daryl asked, thumbnail instantly darting back between his teeth and a blush rising on his cheeks. How will he answer questions during the interview if he can't even communicate properly with the doorman?

“You at least eighteen?”

“Yes, sir. I’m twenty-three,” Daryl answered obediently.

“First time here? I can't help but notice you’re three shades of red. Eyes darting around like a caged tiger. That there is a sign of nervousness. Nothing to be nervous about, friend. Just cocks, asses, mouths and the union of those body parts in the pursuit of relief. Nothing to feel ashamed of.”

“I’m actually here to meet with a Rick Grimes for an interview, sir,” Daryl responded, his voice soft and submissive.

“Oohh! You’re Daryl, then?” The man reached his hand out over the window ledge to shake. “I’m Eugene. Work the front door in order to keep us compliant with the laws for minors and to keep out the general riff raff. Don’t worry about your safety if you were to acquire the position here, I’m stronger than I appear. Nice to make your acquaintance.” 

Daryl looked at Eugene’s hand and took a deep breath. He wasn’t a huge fan of handshakes but if this one would lead to getting his ass stuffed and getting paid for it, he’d suffer through. He shook the man’s hand quickly and then shoved both hands in his pockets.

“I’ll go grab Rick. You can grab yourself a moment to take a deep breath and get your game face on.”

Daryl waited quietly, a thumbnail making it’s way back between his teeth. He was here. He’d gotten the interview. He knew he could do this job. Hell, he was made for it. 

Finally, a door opened next to the window and a gorgeous man with wild, greying curls and a scruffy beard stepped out. He smiled, blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. His warm, gentle smile put Daryl right at ease and that was not an easy accomplishment. 

“Daryl,” the man said. “Come on back.” He looked back over his shoulder as they walked. “It's kind of a pun. _Cum_ on back. Get it?”

Daryl stifled a nervous giggle.

“Well, kid, you are already nailing this interview for laughing at my shitty jokes.”

Rick paused at his office door and smiled again at Daryl. “ _Nailed_ the interview. That's kind of another one.”

That time Daryl laughed with a snort and covered his smile with his hand.

Once they were in the small office with the same wooden wall panelling, Rick leaned against his desk and looked Daryl up and down.

“Go ahead and strip. Let's take a look at you.”

Daryl wasn't sure what to expect during this interview but he should have known this would happen. His body would need to be examined. Of course. He'd need to prove what he could give and take. He removed his clothes quickly with shaky hands and stood tall for Rick to examine him.

“Spin around,” Rick said making the spin motion with his hand. Daryl did, slowly, concentrating on keeping his hands at his sides, puffing out his chest and arching his back to show as much of his ass as he could.

“That an angel and a devil on your back?” Rick asked.

“Yes, sir,” Daryl answered.

“Mean anything specific?”

Daryl shrugged. He mostly got it to cover up his scars, to take back a part of his body that he hated and make it something he was happy with. Why an angel and a devil? No one’s ever asked. He originally picked just the devil. He felt like he was the embodiment of sin. Gay for starters. Shit, that discovery was part of what had gotten him some of those scars to begin with. His father always told him how bad he was, how he couldn’t do anything right, punished him with the belt and harsh words, told him he was surely going to hell. He was blamed for every wrong that befell the elder Dixon, including the death of his own momma when Daryl was just five. So Daryl got a devil, accepting his fate. It had been the tattooist, Rosita, who told Daryl she saw more angel in him than devil. He never understood what she meant by that. He supposed he was just more polite and soft-spoken than most of her clientele. But he liked the compliment and when he had more money, he went back in to steal the rest of his scarred flesh from his father with another tattoo. And he asked Rosita to pick him out an angel.

Daryl didn't really care for long stories. And he didn't care for sharing things like scars and memories, so he kept his answer short. “Not sure if I'm good or bad.”

Rick smiled again. A smile that had more of an affect on Daryl than the prescription clonazepam for his anxiety. It settled him. Grounded him. Quieted the flurry of random thoughts that usually filled his head and left him just hanging on to Rick’s every word like that’s all there was.

“Well, I got all your medical files, Daryl, and you are clean as a whistle. Nice ass. Like my jokes. Why don't you tell me why you want this job?”

“Well, I think I'd be really good at it. I have no gag reflex and I can take up to a 12 inch dildo. I love to be filled, either hole. And I could do it for hours. I'm patient and strong and dedicated.”

Rick’s beautiful smile was back. He looked pleased with Daryl's answer. At least Daryl thought he was pleased. He probably was just going to laugh Daryl out the door. Most people in this line of work were doing it because they had minimal skills and needed the money. Daryl wanted the job like a ten-year-old wanted to be an astronaut. It was THE job. It was a dream. He could barely believe he even had the opportunity to interview for it.

Another minute ticked by before Rick unzipped his pants and tugged them down his hips so his cock sprang free. “Get on your knees and blow me. Gotta see if you're a good cock-sucker.” Rick’s tone was commanding but gentle at the same time. Not demeaning, just matter-of-fact.

Daryl could quite literally feel himself start to drool before he could even get to his knees. He devoured Rick without hesitation. It had been two years since he had an actual cock in his mouth. Two long, lonely years and the feel of Rick’s flesh against his tongue, the warmth of his cock, the taste of his precum, it was heaven. Daryl licked and sucked and stroked at Rick’s cock like his life depended on it. And really, it did. He couldn’t be alone anymore in the back of a garage, going from there to an empty apartment and back again. He needed something. Anything. Porn and jacking off and using toys on himself were just not doing it. He needed the heat, the flush on his cheeks from submitting, the feel of another person, any person. If he didn’t have this, he was afraid he would just disappear. No one would see him. No one would know him. He would be nothing. 

If he got this job, he’d have connection. He’d have a world around him that he could pretend to be a part of. He’d have a way to be filled without having to go through the awkwardness of meeting someone new. Shane had just fallen in his lap, and he couldn’t just wait around for something like that to happen again.

Rick groaned above him. His cock was hot and hard in Daryl’s mouth and Rick’s hand gripped into his hair to help guide him. Daryl opened his throat. Rick would be so pleased to find out that Daryl wasn’t even exaggerating about his gag reflex. He could take all of Rick and that was no easy feat. By Daryl’s estimation, even with just Shane and porn and himself to compare, Rick was larger than average and much thicker than most. Daryl did not want to stop. He wanted to suck Rick’s cock for hours, but he knew by the sound of Rick’s breaths he was close to spilling and Daryl silently prayed that Rick would let him swallow it. 

After Daryl slid his lips up and down Rick’s shaft hard and fast, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking Rick back in and back in and back in… finally Rick cried out with a groan and he held Daryl’s head tight to him as hot cum pulsed down Daryl’s throat. The taste was sweet and woodsy like pineapples and evergreens and Daryl was immediately hungry for more.

Rick had to tug back on Daryl’s hair to get him to let go.

“Well, you suck cock like an angel. And you weren't kidding about that gag reflex either.”

“Thank you, sir,” Daryl answered, looking up.

Rick zipped his pants back up and motioned for Daryl to stand. “Come on out here and let me show you a few things so you know what you might be getting into. A tour of the place.” 

Daryl stood and reached for his pants.

“No. You don’t need to get dressed. You’ll just need to take it back off again for the rest of the interview. You’re comfortable being naked, aren’t you? Kind of have to be here.”

“No… I mean.. Yes. Yeah. I ain’t worried ‘bout the clothes,” Daryl stuttered. He followed Rick through another door into what must have been the main lobby of the Cum Club. It was a relatively small room, wood paneled like the rest of of the place. Along one wall were four standard glory holes. And the wall towards the back had three waist holes, where the employees came out of the wall from the waist down, their backsides at just the right height for a customer and their legs lifted up and affixed to the wall with cuffs at the ankles.

Rick motioned to the regular glory holes. “That’s pretty standard. If you were hired, I’d be alternating you between stations. Two hours on the BJ holes and two hours on the waist holes and back and forth so that you don’t get too stiff holding position. Rick unzipped and stuck his dick into one of the holes along the far wall to demonstrate. Daryl could hear the sound of spit and tongue and lips sucking at Rick’s cock. 

“Sometimes you might work these holes for two hours and only get four or five customers. Other times, like if you are on for Friday and Saturday nights, you could get up to forty or fifty. It can get crowded in here. You might want to come in on an empty stomach on those days because you will quite literally be stuffed full of cum. Don’t want to run out of room in your belly, y’know?” Rick asked as he pulled his cock out of the hole without cuming.

“These over here are a new concept but they are very popular. Again... depending on the day, you could go through maybe five an hour to twenty an hour. I usually recommend that you come to work with a plug, already prepped. Usually just keep it in while you are on the BJ holes, then when it’s your shift in here, we take it out and you should be open and ready. Rick pumped his fingers into one of the exposed backsides to demonstrate.

“Does this all sound like something you could handle?” Rick asked.

Daryl nodded enthusiastically, wondering if his exposed rock hard cock was going to help or hurt his chances. Rick didn’t seem to react to it one way or the other. He seemed to be more focused on trying to read Daryl’s expression, his eyes, his body language. Daryl felt more than naked when Rick looked at him, like his thoughts were exposed as well as his body. Like Rick was trying to read his mind. “I’d be really good at this, Mr. Grimes. I know it.”

“Rick. You can call me Rick,” he said as he motioned for Daryl to follow him back to his office. Once they were back, Rick moved a day planner and a small laptop off his desk and patted on it. “Hop on up here, Daryl,” he said and Daryl obeyed without skipping a beat.

Rick used his hands to position Daryl’s willing body how he wanted it. On his back, his heals up in the air and his hands holding his cheeks apart so Rick could examine his entrance. He heard the sound of a bottle of lube snap open and then felt Rick slide a finger in. “You’re already pretty prepped, I see. Did you do that on purpose for the interview?”

Daryl panicked. How should he answer that? He didn’t really do it purposefully. He just usually fucked himself every goddamn day with one dildo or another and this day was no different than any other. He was too afraid of being caught in a lie so he answered honestly.

“No, sir. It’s just… it’s coincidence. I was… playing earlier.”

“Playing with a boyfriend?” Rick asked and he added a second finger and then a third.

“No, sir. Just… with my toys. I don’t have a boyfriend no more.”

Rick nodded and pulled out his fingers leaving Daryl on the desk, legs up and spread and his hands still holding his ass cheeks open to expose his hole.

“I need you to stay right here for a few minutes. Can you do that while I take care of a few things out front?” 

“Yes, sir.” Daryl answered. And like that Rick was gone. Daryl held his position on the desk. He concentrated on his breathing. He was strong and he knew he was patient. He hunted when he wasn’t working or masturbating or fucking himself with whatever he could get his hands on and hunters needed to be patient and quiet and still. It was just another way he was perfect for this job.

As he waited, he thought about Shane. About how long it had been since he’d had anyone’s hands on him. How surprisingly unexpected it had been when Shane came into his life. 

_The house he’d shared with Merle had been raided one night out of the clear blue sky, Daryl scared to death from so many bodies in his home, so much testosterone, so much aggression, so many loud voices. The yelling reminded him of his father and he could almost feel the whip of a belt as the officers shouted from one to another. Daryl had barely been eighteen at the time. He hadn’t quite filled out yet the way he was now. He had a much narrower frame and his hair was a messy dishwater blonde. Shane was the cop who came into Daryl’s room. Another officer stood at the door with a weapon trained on Daryl as Shane, Officer Walsh then, flipped his mattress and rooted through drawers looking for more meth._

_Daryl stood watching his room being turned upside down as he bit on a nail nervously. “I’m not like my brother,” he said softly as Shane stood close digging into his underwear drawer._

_“You don’t seem like you are,” Shane responded. “Seem like a good kid.” He rooted around more and finally pulled out a Playgirl and a dildo that were hidden at the bottom of the drawer and Daryl turned beet red and put his eyes towards the carpet to avoid any judgement. He had expected the officer to laugh at him. To call all the other officers over so they could all make fun of the shy, nervous, gay kid._

_But Shane just looked him up and down. “How old are you?” He asked._

_“‘M eighteen. I’m allowed to have that stuff. It’s my business. Ain’t gotta tell my brother or nothin’,” Daryl said. For so many years Merle had defended Daryl when his father was beating him, telling the old man that Daryl wasn’t no fag. Taking some of the hits that were meant for the youngest Dixon and Daryl would never forget that. And so he pretended not to be gay so that Merle wouldn’t be disappointed in him too, so that he wouldn’t regret taking the lashings that Daryl rightly deserved._

_Shane put the items back and covered them with an un-folded pile of Hanes underwear. “No, that’s your business, son. It’s ok.” Shane told the other officer the room was clean and when everyone was finished and they were hauling Merle out, Shane handed Daryl his card.”_

_“Your brother’s gonna be serving time. I know the Dixon story. Know you don’t got a momma or daddy no more. So if you need… anything… you can give me a call.”_

Daryl tried not to tear up at the memory. His legs were shaky and sore and it had easily been more than a half-hour since Rick left him alone. 

Finally the door opened and Rick walked in with another man he was calling Noah. They were having a conversation about the work schedule and Daryl noticed that Rick was very accommodating and gentle with his employees. 

“New guy?” He heard the unfamiliar voice ask.

“Interview. Looking good though,” Rick answered as he scribbled something into his day planner and told Noah his scheduled request would be fine.

Noah left and Rick walked over and looked down at Daryl.

“You haven’t moved a muscle.”

“No, sir. You told me not to.”

Rick nodded. “Well, you were right. You _are_ patient and determined. That’s good.” He moved between Daryl’s parted thighs. “So the idea here is that the customers are just looking for a hole to dump their load. Don’t want no talking or moaning. Don’t need no one calling out their name or shit. That’s not the point here. So, tell me Daryl, are you very vocal in bed?” Rick asked as he popped open the lube again and slicked himself up.

“I’m real good at being quiet and staying hid, sir.”

“I kinda thought you would be, but let’s test that out, ok?”

Rick slowly entered Daryl and the younger man closed his eyes and focused on his breaths. He wasn’t a talker, that was for sure. But after two years without a real cock inside him, he was afraid his moans and cries and panting would get out of control. Rick fucked him slow and steady, thumbs rubbing gently over his pelvic bone as he thrust in and out. Daryl remained steady and he could feel Rick trying to aim for his prostate to see how much will power he had. He felt the fullness as Rick pressed deeper in and the drag as he pulled back, in and out with a quickening pace, finally hitting Daryl’s prostate and Daryl fought the urge to cry out. He arched himself up off the desk and took deep breaths until he felt Rick release inside him with a quiet groan.

Rick slid out and patted Daryl on the thigh. “You can get dressed.” He said as he handed him a damp rag to clean up.

As Daryl put his clothes back on, Rick sat down at his desk and opened his scheduler. He looked up at Daryl. “So if you’re interested, the job is yours. Do you need to sleep on it?”

Daryl was ecstatic. He was actually dizzy from the feeling of excitement that tingled through his body. “No… No, sir. I want the job. I can start whenever you need me!”

Rick got out a piece of paper and scribbled on it and on his calendar while Daryl stood watching with a thumb nail in his mouth. 

“How’s this?” Rick asked handing a scribbled schedule to him. 

“Tomorrow?” Daryl asked.

“Too soon?” 

“No… I can’t wait. I’ll see you tomorrow at one.” 

Rick reached out a hand to shake and Daryl took it without hesitation. He’s already had the man’s cock in every orifice so no sense getting weird over a handshake. Rick smiled at him again and Daryl found it strange that the most exciting thing he looked forward to wasn’t getting fucked all day. It was coming back to look in those eyes and see Rick smile at him like that, like he was happy to see Daryl, like he wanted to know him.


	2. When the First Day Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This product is unbeta'd. Typos are virtually guaranteed!

That night Daryl ate dinner alone in his home as he always did, Campbell’s soup heated on the stove and eaten right out of the stainless steel pot. His time was always spent alone now, ever since Merle was dragged off to jail and since Shane left him.

He thought about it often. How lucky he was to get Shane in the first place because Daryl had spent a week staring at that business card knowing he’d never get up the nerve to call. In the end, it had been Shane that just showed up one day, not in uniform but still carrying the confidence and dominance that he’d had when he was on duty. Daryl sometimes wondered if he’d have been better off not knowing the feel of another person. Because when Shane was gone, the emptiness in him was immeasurable. But this would be a new start for him. He loved the idea of working at the Cum-N-Go. And he loved the idea of working for Rick Grimes, this new person that would be in his life everyday. That would see him and talk to him. 

Daryl went to bed that night excited for work the next day. Like every night, he pulled his small cock gag from his nightstand and sucked on it like a pacifier and he fucked himself on one of his dildo’s and fell asleep with cum dripping from his cock, the dildo still in his ass like a plug. He slept more peacefully than he had in years, his body so worn from the interview and his mind so exhausted from the excitement that his chronic insomnia lost the battle to much-needed sleep.  
____________________________

Daryl walked into the Cum-N-Go fifteen minutes early in his best jeans and a plain, black, sleeveless Tshirt. He wanted to make sure he’d have plenty of time to get undressed and situated at a hole. And maybe just the tiniest part of him wanted to impress his new boss. Eugene was already at his post when Daryl entered the Cum-N-Go lobby.

“Greetings. Welcome to the payroll. Rick’s in the back,” Eugene said, motioning to the door. “He’ll get you situated for your first day. Word on the street is that cock sucking is well within your skillset. I’ll be sure to point out your location to our usual clientele. They like to sample the new merchandise.”

Daryl mumbled an “ok” and went through the wood paneled door he was taken through the day before. 

Rick was at his desk just ending a phone call when he looked up. “Daryl,” he said as he looked at his watch. “I like your punctuality, kid.”

“I want to do a good job.”

“I have the feeling you will. Go ahead and strip. Your locker is down the hall here.” 

Daryl removed his clothes lightening quick and was hard with excitement in seconds. He worried again if that would be a problem. He’d gotten so good at controlling himself with Shane. Granted that was mostly because he was kept in a cock cage 90% of the time, but he knew his place. He knew Shane preferred that Daryl get his pleasure only from giving pleasure. And this job was not about Daryl either. It was about pleasing the customer. He was only to serve as needed holes. But like the day before, Rick didn’t scold him for his hard-on. Daryl followed Rick to his locker, bunched up his clothes and shoved them in unceremoniously. Rick ran a hand down his back and brushed a finger over his hole. “No plug?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I don’t have one, yet. But I kept myself full with a dildo all night. I’m open. I’m ready.”

Rick slipped a finger into Daryl’s loosened hole. “Yeah, definitely been played with, kid. But we get all sizes in here and I don’t want you getting hurt on the first day. Let’s put you on one of the BJ holes first and I’ll grab a plug you can wear for a few hours before we switch you to the waist wall, ok?”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile, which was rare for him. Rick almost seemed to care. “Yes, sir. OK.”

Rick opened a drawer in the counter across from the lockers and pulled out a large black plug. “Want me to put it in for you?” he asked as he lubed it up with one of the bottles that was easily accessible on the counter.

“Ok,” Daryl said softly. He put his hands on the break room table and leaned down to give Rick access.

He felt Rick’s hand on his back and the thick plug pressing into him as a door opened and someone walked in on them, not even hesitating at the scene before them. 

“Morning, Paul,” Rick said as he continued to slowly push the plug in, rubbing his thumb over Daryl’s back.

“Hey, boss. Where you want me?” the stranger asked.

“Hole three on the waist wall,” Rick answered. The plug was finally in place and Rick patted Daryl’s ass. “There ya go, kid. You can follow me. We’ll put you in hole four on the BJ wall to start. You ok? You comfortable?”

Daryl nodded and looked over at Paul as he hurriedly undressed for his shift. 

“Hiring them young, aren’t ya, boss?” the man who looked like Jesus asked.

“He’s twenty-three,” Rick said at the same time Daryl said “I’m twenty-three.”

Paul laughed as he put his folded pile of clothes in his locker. “Just giving you a hard time, kid. Good luck on your first day.”

Daryl murmured a nervous thanks and followed Rick to his station. “I think you know what to do from here. I'll be back in two hours to rotate you to the other wall. Any questions?” Rick asked.

Daryl sat on the stool, shaking his head no and Rick petted his hair and walked away. Daryl watched him closely as he left, the feel of his affectionate touch making Daryl warm and flushed all over. 

Five minutes later the first cock popped in through the hole. It wasn't terribly long but it was thick and Daryl enjoyed exploring it with his tongue. He devoured it, remembering to keep his own needy sounds of pleasure to himself. He was supposed to be quiet. He remembered that. He knew how to just be a hole. 

He counted as the day progressed and the tenth cock he serviced was familiar to him. At first he wondered if it was Shane, but he quickly dismissed that possibility. The only other man he'd had in his mouth was Rick. And when he brought the cock to orgasm and tasted the cum as it filled his mouth, he knew it was Rick for certain, the familiar sweet taste of him reminding Daryl of being on his knees before his new boss the day before.

Was he being tested? Did Rick just need release throughout the day? Did he remember which hole Daryl was working at? The thought of Rick seeking him out specifically made Daryl’s skin tingle. No one had wanted him since Shane. No one’s ever wanted him but Shane.

At three, after eighteen blowjobs, Rick opened the door of Daryl's private cubbie. “Doing good so far, kid? You feeling alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Daryl responded. 

“Paul’s on his way over to switch spots with you,” Rick said as another cock was pressed through the open hole in the wall.

Daryl looked up at Rick for direction. “Go ahead. Finish that one up first. He’ll be here in a minute.”

Daryl could feel Rick watching him as he serviced the thick, cut cock and Daryl shivered at the intimacy of Rick’s unexpected touch as he dropped a hand into Daryl's mop of hair and petted him like a cherished family pet. “That's it. Good boy,” Rick whispered. The praise made Daryl's cock twitch. Shy as he was, Daryl thirsted for praise. For “good jobs” and “thank you's” and “good boy’s”. He liked to do a good job, to have someone notice him and appreciate him. 

After he finished and swallowed greedily, Rick helped him up. He didn't even realize how sore his muscles were from sitting in the same position and he felt incredibly full from all the loads he swallowed. Paul came in and gave him a friendly pat on the back as he sat down and waited for his next customer. 

Rick walked Daryl to the waist wall and helped him up on the table and onto his back. “You can slide out, Eugene’s on the other side, he’ll get your legs affixed up on the wall.  
Daryl felt the awkward doorman grab at his ankles and connect them with cushioned handcuffs. “Are you sufficiently bound?” Eugene asked from the other side of the wall.

“M good,” Daryl responded. He felt Eugene slowly pull out the plug and swat him gently on the ass. 

“He’s ready, boss,” Eugene said. Daryl looked up to Rick who was still watching over him, looking at him with his head cocked and his brows furrowed like he was trying to read something blurry. 

“I'm good,” Daryl insisted. 

Rick smiled at him. Not a lot of people ever did that. “You may be the most eager employee we've ever had, Daryl.”

Daryl didn't know how to respond to a compliment like that. If it even was a compliment. Maybe Rick was making fun of him, but he didn't think so. Rick had a kindness in his eyes that Daryl was rather unfamiliar with. He liked it. He liked someone looking at him like he was alive and there and worth the glance.

“I'll be back to pull you for lunch in two hours, ok?”

“Ok.”

Rick shut the door behind him and Daryl was alone. Alone on this side of the wall, at least, but he heard the sounds of customers in the main room. He felt incredibly exposed and exploited with his legs chained up and his ass open and available but he loved it. Loved the letting go of it. The way there was nothing else but this. No bad memories, no depression, no loneliness, no anxiety. Just this situation. A situation he craved. He was eager for the feel of his first customer in the new waist hole, but his oral fixation was making him itchy. At home he had his small cock gag he slept with every night but there was nothing here to use. He chewed at a nail, sliding it further in until he found himself sucking on his thumb. And since no one else was here, he figured that would be ok. 

Just as he got at peace with his thumb, he felt a pair of hands tug at his hips and then the exhilarating feel of a warm cock sliding into him slowly. His eyes rolled back in his head as he sucked in air and stifled back a groan. He was fucked lazily at first, a slow press in and the glorious drag back out. He knew his own cock was hard as a rock as it rested untouched on his exposed belly. He could see it through the narrow crack between his stomach and the wall he was positioned through. The customer grew closer to climax and thrust harder and faster until Daryl heard him gasp and he felt the warm rush of cum pumping into him. Just that quick, his customer was gone.

Daryl desperately wanted to jerk himself off and that was the first moment he realized that parts of this job would be difficult. Not impossible. He knew how to control himself. But difficult. He felt the load of cum slip out of him as he waited to be of service again. His hole twitched at the emptiness and he sucked greedily on his thumb as he waited. After a long five minutes he was chosen again and the feel of an even thicker cock was so comforting. They may not know whose ass it was. They clearly didn’t care about Daryl personally. Most people didn’t. But they were here because they needed release. And Daryl was here so he could provide it and the sense of purpose he felt along with the stretch and drag of a strange cock inside him was so satisfying. As one cock followed after another Daryl drifted into a daze, thoughts a complete void. Nothing in his mind but the feeling of being fucked. He forgot where he was, who he was. He forgot pain and hurt and disappointment and fear. He just felt. He lost all track of time and had long since stopped counting customers when he felt something familiar. 

Another cock entered him, fucked him gently, thumbs rubbing against his hip bones and he knew it was Rick. And he knew suddenly that he wanted Rick completely. More than he ever wanted Shane. More than he ever wanted anything. The way Rick looked at him, talked to him, praised him, the gentleness of his touch. He wanted to be everything for Rick. He squeezed his muscles as Rick pumped into him with more force, his orgasm approaching and Daryl could feel precum streaming out of his own cock and dripping down his hip. Rick’s thumb rubbed it in after he came and pulled out. For the rest of his shift, the pull on his skin from the dried cum made his cock jump at the thought of Rick inside him. 

Daryl tried to be realistic. It was probably something he did with every new guy. Tested him. Made sure he was working out. But Daryl couldn’t stop thinking about Rick’s eyes on him. His hand in Daryl’s hair. His soft praise. Daryl was smitten and he hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much when he inevitably found out it was unreciprocated.

Finally after more time passed, Rick came in and wiped some of Daryl’s now-sweaty hair out of his face. Daryl had heard the door and ripped his thumb out of his mouth just in time to avoid the embarrassment. “Time for your lunch break. How you holding up?”

“M fine. Don’t really need a lunch. I can keep going if you want,” Daryl offered. He couldn’t bear the thought of sitting in the breakroom alone. With nothing. He certainly wasn’t hungry after eighteen loads of cum earlier.

“It’s the law, kid. Gotta take a thirty minute break.” Daryl could feel someone’s hands uncuffing his legs as Rick carefully pulled him back into the little cubby as he protested.

“I’m …. I’m not hungry. Had a lot of … you know,” he said as he pointed over to the BJ wall.

“Yeah, that can happen,” Rick laughed. “But all the same, you need the break.”

“Can I put the plug back in? Daryl asked, as God knows how many loads dripped out of him and ran down his legs. 

Rick dropped to a knee with a damp rag and started wiping Daryl down, his legs, his balls, the crack of his ass. He left the sticky patch of Daryl's own cum though, the one that Rick had rubbed in with his thumb and Daryl was thankful for being able to keep it.

“Yeah, I got your plug. Turn around, darlin.” Rick put an arm around Daryl, a half-hug, and used the other hand to line up the plug. Daryl sighed with relief once he was filled with it and Rick patted Daryl's ass affectionately. “There's some long couches in the break room if you wanna lay down. Got a television in there too.” 

Daryl bit on his thumbnail and Rick cocked his head and furrowed his brow. “You ok? You feel… still empty?” he asked as he rubbed a thumb over Daryl’s lower lip, a sudden and unexpected intimate action.

Daryl shrugged and fidgeted. It was like Rick could read his mind. “How long do I have to wait before I can get back to work?” the younger man asked.

“Thirty minutes,” Rick repeated, still looking at Daryl sympathetically. “Daryl, if you are that stressed… I can… You can come in my office while I make some calls, ok? Are you more comfortable with something in your mouth? Is that it? You can…cock warm me if you want, if that will make you comfortable.”

Daryl nodded vigorously. “Ok,” he murmured from around his thumbnail. 

Daryl sunk to his knees, still naked, after Rick sat in the leather chair at his desk. “Not looking to get sucked off, now. This is just to help calm that oral fixation of yours.”

“Ok,” Daryl answered obediently.

Rick unbuttoned and unzipped and Daryl wrapped his mouth around Rick's flaccid cock and his eyes fluttered shut peacefully at the feel of it on his tongue.

Rick handled some paperwork for a while and then made a call that Daryl only half paid attention to, something about ad copy in a local newspaper. During the long call, Rick occasionally dropped a hand to Daryl's head and petted his hair, stroking his head and carding fingers through the long choppy cut. Daryl all but purred at the affectionate touches.

His thirty minutes was over before he realized it and Rick petted at his hair and quietly told him it was time to get back to work. Daryl stood and stretched. “Thank you for that. I know I'm weird-”

“You're not weird, angel. Everyone is different. Everyone has their thing.”

Daryl smiled shyly and turned to walk out of the office.

“Wait.” Rick said. Daryl stopped and turned as Rick reached into a small mini-fridge that sat on his office counter. He took out a bottle of water and handed it to Daryl. “You need to hydrate.”

As Daryl guzzled the offering, Rick rooted through a drawer and came out with a peanut butter granola bar. “You allergic to peanuts?”

Daryl shook his head as he took a breath from guzzling the water. Rick handed it to him. “You need to eat.”

“I'm not-”

“You can't live on cum alone, angel. I can't have you fainting. Don't want a workers comp claim on my hands,” he said as he opened the bar. Then he looked up and met Daryl's eyes again. “And don't want you falling and messing up that pretty face of yours.”

Daryl froze. No one has ever talked to him like this before. With pet names and worry and compliments. Not even Shane. He felt a thumping in his chest he’d never before experienced. Like his heart was beating for the very first time.

Rick held out the opened bar, but Daryl was too surprised to move. Rick stepped closer into Daryl's personal space, not that he had such a thing as personal space at this job, and the gentle club owner broke off a piece of the bar. 

“Open,” Rick commanded.

Daryl swallowed hard at the bold command and complied. Rick placed the piece on his tongue and closed his mouth with two fingers pressing his chin up. Daryl chewed and swallowed without taking his eyes off Rick. The business owner repeated his movements until Daryl ate the entire bar. 

“Let's get you back into a waist hole, ok?” Rick said as he guided Daryl with a hand on the small of his back. 

Once Daryl was back alone in his cubby, he latched onto his thumb and allowed himself to be fucked. The last two hours he was back on the BJ wall and by the end of his first day he was utterly exhausted and felt like he may actually sleep for a second night in a row. 

Rick checked on him before he left for the night to make sure his first day went ok- to make sure nothing hurt, to make sure he hadn’t gotten in over his head accepting the job, to make sure he knew that he did a good job on his first day. After Daryl dressed, he turned back to Rick. “I can’t wait to _cum_ back tomorrow. Get it? It’s a pun.” It was the first joke Daryl ever told and he had no idea what gave him the courage to do it. Rick burst into a wide smile. “I like you, Daryl,” he said. Daryl bit shyly at his bottom lip, toying with the possibility of telling Rick he liked him too, but instead his nerves got the best of him and turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to see some familiar faces commenting! Hope you'll continue to enjoy the ride.


	3. What May Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always- Unbeta'd.

The entire first week of work was everything Daryl had hoped it would be. He was so content, so fulfilled. He felt purpose and peace and his body was red hot with the constant flush of sex and contact. He loved it. His moments with Rick had become habit. And even he could see that Rick took special care with Daryl in a way he didn’t with the others. He treated them all well. Joked with Noah and Paul. Talked shop with Eugene. Was kind enough with the other hole workers Daryl met throughout the week- Noah, Spencer, Eric, Nicholas, Randall. He’d check on them. He’d help them in and out of the waist hole position. But he didn’t linger and giggle and look at them the same way he did with Daryl.

Each day they kept their habit of Daryl spending lunch breaks in Rick’s office cock warming him and Rick would feed him before he went back on shift. Every day Daryl would claim he wasn’t hungry and every day Rick would command him to open and Daryl would buzz with submission and obey. By the end of the week, Rick was packing two lunches. One for himself and one for Daryl. And he’d pull off pieces of sandwich or spoon in leftover take-out to make sure Daryl was getting more nutrition than just an 8-hour shift worth of cum. Those were Daryl’s favorite parts of the day. He had Rick’s attention. Rick’s eyes on him. Rick’s care. He loved to have his mouth on Rick, warming him as the man brushed fingers through his hair and called him angel. 

Each day Rick fucked Daryl, both his mouth and his ass from the other side of the wall. Daryl could always tell it was him, from his taste and the way he’d rub his thumb along Daryl’s skin. It was always with Rick that he would leak cum uncontrollably while he was on the waist hole, each time Rick rubbing it into his hip bone with a thumb and letting it dry tacky on his skin. On Sunday, Rick finally showed his hand. Daryl had cock warmed him for twenty minutes and was on his knees between Rick’s legs obediently eating what Rick fed him, not because he was hungry, but because he could tell it made Rick happy when he did it. As Rick fed Daryl torn off pieces of a turkey sandwich, he leaned down and rubbed his thumb over the tacky spot on Daryl’s hip. He just smiled at Daryl as he did it. No verbal confession, but it was in his eyes. 

“I know.” Daryl said quietly in response to an unasked question. “You do that to all the new guys? Fuck us every day?”

“No,” Rick said, tearing off another piece of the sandwich.

“Why me?”

“Not sure,” Rick said and smiled, looking every bit as shy as Daryl always felt. Definitely not a look that was usual for Rick. Rick was confident, a strong leader and a good boss. Daryl was not familiar with the feel of someone being shy in front of him. Daryl was the shy one. He didn’t quite know how to respond.

“How many cum club employees does it take to screw in a lightbulb?” Daryl asked, already feeling stupid for the dumb joke he thought up in bed the night before. Rick liked stupid jokes. It was cute how he’d laugh at his own and at the goofy awkward puns Daryl would come up with. 

Rick’s face brightened. “How many?”

“Man, like all of them. And it never gets changed because they keep cuming and going and cuming and going.” After a pause, Daryl added, “Cause this place is called the Cum-N-Go. Get it?”

Rick shoved a way-too-big last piece of sandwich in Daryl’s mouth playfully and laughed. “That was the worst joke I’ve ever heard. I love it.”

By mid-shift on Friday, Rick came in to check on Daryl under the guise of noticing he hadn’t drank the entire bottle of water on his break. Daryl had already been an hour and a half into his waist wall shift and Rick caught him red-handed with his thumb in his mouth.. “I was just biting my nail,” Daryl insisted quietly as his body moved against the thrusting cock on the other side of the wall. 

Rick just smiled down at him. “You are adorable, Daryl” Rick petted his hair while Daryl got fucked and their eyes locked. Rick ran a hand over the bulge in his pants. “I’m on break. If you want help with that oral fixa-”

“Yes,” Daryl interrupted and he opened his mouth like a catholic waiting for communion. Daryl laid there, one cock after another fucking him, his head laying sideways sucking on Rick’s cock contently, both ends filled like he liked. He drifted away, satisfied. Nothing but sensation in both his holes, the feel of warmth from Rick’s watchful eyes and the soft caresses to his hair. It was a sense of peace he’d never thought he’d have. It was like he’d found shelter from a storm. It was as if every one of his needs were being met simultaneously. Like he was in a cocoon, protected and warm and content.

Rick was different from anyone Daryl ever knew. But he was made up of all these desirable parts- the comfort Daryl had gotten as a child from his momma, the camaraderie he had with Merle, the physical pleasures that his relationship with Shane provided. How was it possible for all these things to roll up into one person? What does that mean?

The feel of Rick’s eyes on him, his smile? It’s become almost like another hole Daryl was desperate to have filled . A void, an emptiness, a new need. He wanted Rick’s attention and affection. Needed it. 

On the last day of his five-day first week, Daryl almost wanted to cry as he left. Two days without Rick’s hands on him. Without Rick’s eyes on him. Without anything or anyone warm inside of any part of him. He tried to be strong as he left. “See you on Wednesday, boss,” he said trying for casual but certain it came out with a thick air of sadness.

“Yeah,” Rick said, equally wistful and without even one of his standard puns.  
______________________

_That night, Daryl dreamt, his body exhausted but his mind alert and aware and rather confused. In his dream everyone left. He was in the Cum-N-Go lobby and his mother was there trying to set fire to the wood paneling. Daryl begged her to stop, knelt below her as she fumbled with a lighter, tugging on her pant leg like a child. She was a blur of long, dark hair in the dream because Daryl could not remember her well, but it was her. Daryl could recognize the way she rubbed his upper arm and her voice was familiar. “Daryl, baby. I don’t think I can do this anymore.”_

_Then she was gone, disappeared, and a heavy smoke hung in the space she stood in just a moment ago. The sound of a clanking jail cell door drew Daryl’s attention back to the front entrance of the club lobby. It was Mere standing next to Shane._

_“Daryl. I gotta go, baby brother.” Merle said, no cuffs, no prison uniform, just the clothes he wore to the garage every day for work. He had a package under his arm that Daryl knew was meth._

_“Don’t go, Merle. Please,” Daryl begged as he stood and took a step towards his brother. “Don’t leave me alone.”_

_“Got to, brother. You’re gonna have to man up, learn to take care of yourself. I gotta go with your owner here,” he said motioning to Shane. “He locks things up, doesn’t he?”_

_“No, you don’t have to go. He’s not arresting you. There’s no handcuffs. You can stay,” Daryl whimpered. He could feel the leaking tears running down his cheeks._

_“I ain’t leaving you alone. Leaving you with the copper, here. He’ll take care of ya now.”_

_Daryl looked to Shane and then back and that quickly Merle was gone. It was just Daryl and Shane and Daryl immediately lowered back to his knees out of respect for his master. He looked to the back office door wondering if Rick was in the building. What would he think? What if Shane told Daryl he couldn’t work here anymore? Shane paced back and forth across the lobby, stopping to show his ID to Eugene at the window who appeared and disappeared before Daryl’s very eyes. Shane turned back to Daryl who was on his knees and still sobbing._

_“You letting other people fuck you now? I took care of you when no one else wanted you, loved you when you didn’t even know what that was. That’s how you repay me for everything I did for you? Giving your ass to any other man looking for an empty hole?”_

_“But you left me,” Daryl said, keeping his eyes on the ground at Shane’s feet._

_“Everyone leaves you, Daryl.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for the kudos and the wonderful comments! Hope you are still enjoying!


	4. Coming to Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sorry for the short and surprisingly sad chapter yesterday! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! :-)

Daryl’s phone rang on Monday morning and he bolted awake, the remnants of an uncomfortable dream melting off of him. It was 11 a.m. Frankly he’d forgotten he even owned a phone. He rarely used it. No one called him and he had no one to call. Hell, he’d only even gotten it at Shane’s pushing and he just never got around to shutting it off after Shane was gone. The sound was shrill and loud in the quiet apartment. Daryl was still in bed, one of his vibrators half slipping out of his ass and sucking on his cock-gag pacifier. He pulled everything out and reached for the phone, spilling a bottle of water in his effort. 

“Hello?” he asked with a sleep-heavy voice.

“Daryl? Hey, it’s Rick.”

“You need me to come in, boss? I can be ready in-”

“No. No, man. It’s your day off. I’m not a total slave-driver.”

“Oh. Um. Is it… have I been doing a bad job?”

“No, Daryl. Don’t be so nervous, darlin. I was just calling because I ummm…”

Suddenly Daryl realized that Rick was nervous. Rick! Nervous! He couldn’t believe it and he grinned excitedly and blushed like mad as he held the phone so tight to his face he’d probably leave a mark.

“I wanted to see if you’d like to go to dinner tonight. You are a great employee, Daryl. But you are a shitty eater and I want to make sure you don’t starve while you’re off duty,” Rick said with an adorably nervous laugh.

Daryl was quiet for a moment before he realized he’d only said “Fuck yes” in his head.

“Yeah. Ok. That would be really nice, Mr. ummm.. I mean Rick.”

“Good. Ok. Do you like Vietnamese?”

Daryl would like anything Rick told him to like, so he agreed, hung up and spent the rest of the day antsy and waiting. 

At 7 p.m. Daryl was waiting at the doors of the Cum-N-Go where they’d decided to meet. Rick was wearing jeans and a blue button-up. His wild curls were a little more tame than usually as if he took a stab at brushing them for their date. Was this a date? Daryl wondered. Or did Rick just not want a perfectly good employee to starve to death by accident? He watched Rick look him up and down. He had on jeans and a navy sleeveless Tshirt with a leather jacket. That’s pretty much all he owned. Sleeves made his arms itch unless it was cold enough for the leather. Even then he felt a relief when the jacket came off. 

“I probably should have worn something nicer,” Daryl said.

“You look beautiful,” Rick said with a quick touch to Daryl’s face and a rub of his thumb over Daryl’s bottom lip. “Thought we could walk. It’s just up the road a bit.”

“Ok,” Daryl said quietly, stuffing his hands in his jacket cause it didn’t know what else to do with them. 

Rick looked him up and down again. “You wearing a plug?”

“No. Only got vibrators. I need to pick one up. I’ll do it tomorrow. I promise.”

Rick laughed. “It’s a work expense, right? Let me get it. There’s a shop we can stop in before we get to the Saigon Cafe.”

“You buy one for everyone?”

“Everyone else already had one,” Rick answered with a goofy laugh.

“Yeah. Kinda stupid that I didn’t. Hell, if I’d been plugging myself at the garage maybe I wouldn’t have been so lost and depressed working there.”

“I don’t want you to be depressed,” Rick said with sincerity. “Like ever.”

Daryl smiled, one of his rare little half-grins. “I’m filled every day now. Hard to be depressed.” They took a few more steps. “ _Hard_ , get it?” Daryl asked.

Rick laughed and reached over, grabbing Daryl’s hand. Daryl just looked down wordless at the the sight of their intertwined fingers. No one has ever held his hand before.

“Sorry. That was forward,” Rick said as he untangled his fingers and dropped his hand. Rick’s clear and obvious interest in Daryl gave the younger man a bit of confidence. He could tell Rick liked it when Daryl had something to say. He hung on Daryl’s words like the answers to life were hidden somewhere there.

“Rick?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve fucked me in the ass every single day this week. Came down my throat every day and hand fed me lunch. And you think holding my hand is forward?” Rick met his eyes with a grin and he reached back for Daryl’s hand and as they walked into the Pleasure Palace, they already looked like a couple. 

Rick led the way through the store and Daryl kept his eyes on the floor. He was bashful in places like this for some reason. Any stores really. Anywhere there was unpredictably and crowds. That’s part of the reason he only had the few vibrators. He was afraid of going out to buy something and being talked to by strangers and not knowing what to say back. Daryl stood close to Rick, his hand gripping Rick’s so tightly it hurt. Rick walked straight back to the plug section and purused the wall.

“See one you like?” Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Don’t need nothing fancy or nothin’. Don’t want you going broke cause you hired a nympho.” 

Rick laughed and bumped his shoulder to Daryl’s. “I'll pick then, ok?”

“Yeah. I'm not good at making decisions,” Daryl admitted, getting that out of the way right now. Because “what do you want to eat” and “do you want to go back to my place” could be coming any time and Daryl hated having to respond to those kinds of things.

“Well, that works out good. I'm pretty good at decisions,” Rick winked.

Rick rubbed a thumb over Daryl's tightly clenched hand as he picked up one box after the other until he found one he liked.

As they stood in line, Rick held the box out for Daryl to look at. “Do you like it?” Rick whispered.

“Well, for a first date, if that's what this is, it beats flowers,” Daryl joked. He laughed awkwardly at himself. He knew he wasn't very funny but he loved the sound of Rick's laugh when he tried to be.

Rick did laugh and he rested his hand on the small of Daryl's back and leaned close to his ear. “And yes, that is what this is.”

“Ain't dating employees frowned upon?”

“Owning a glory hole club is frowned upon. No sense to start worrying now about what else might make people frown.”

They walked out of the store a few minutes later with a remote controlled, vibrating plug and a pack of AA batteries.  
_____________________

At the Saigon Cafe, the hostess knew Rick by name. She looked surprised at the sight of Daryl standing beside him. Daryl was not great at reading people. What did that look mean? Did he bring lots of guys here? Had he usually brought the same guy here? Rick put a hand low on Daryl’s back again and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Usually always alone. Think she’s surprised I could wrangle myself up a date.”

“Oh,” Daryl said, wondering once again how Rick always seemed to be able to read his mind.

Rick pulled out a chair for Daryl when they were shown to a small table in the corner and Daryl laughed at the gesture. “Never had someone pull out no chairs for me.” 

“Your other boyfriends never wanted to take care of you like that?” Rick asked.

“Only ever had one. Shane. We was mostly… Ummm...not into going out really.”

Rick nodded with an understanding grin. “Well, you _are_ enthusiastic about the ...bedroom part of a relationship,” He said with a chuckle.

When the waiter came asking for drinks Daryl hesitated and chewed nervously on his lip, finally looking to Rick, his expression pleading for help. 

“We’d like a bottle of Moscato and waters please,” Rick finally said once he realized Daryl really did want his help. Someone to speak for him and help him find answers when he didn't have any.

Rick looked at the menu. “I eat here a lot.” He glanced up at Daryl. “I know what's good. Do you want me just to order for the both of us?” Daryl nodded emphatically and closed the menu, pushing it away.

“Is there anything you don't like?”

Daryl shrugged. He was literally starting to sweat from the pressure of a decision and he tasted blood as he bit at his lower lip.

Rick folded the menu and reached across the table to put a hand over Daryl's.

“I have an unexplainable and overwhelming desire to take care of you. Don't stress out about this, angel. I'll order. Nothing you have to do but sit here with me.”

Daryl tried to steady his bouncing knee as Rick's words washed over him like warm sun on a summer day. He always seemed to know exactly what Daryl needed.

Rick decided on a plethora of appetizers to share for their meal and after the waiter left with the order, Rick pushed the Pleasure Palace bag across the table to Daryl and shot his eyes over to the men’s room.

“Why don't you go ahead and put this in. I think you'll feel better. Don't you?” Rick asked, pupils widening.

“Yes,” Daryl answered simply. He took the bag and before he stood he looked back to Rick. “I like doing the things you tell me to do.” And the walked with determined steps to the bathroom. Luckily the plug came with a small sample bottle of water-based lube. Daryl stood in the furthest stall, batteries in, entrance lubed and prepped. He pressed the plug into himself trying not to let out an awkward groan. Rick was right. He knew Daryl so well already. He’d definitely be more comfortable filled, less nervous. And it worked. As soon as the plug was in, all his focus was on the feeling of his stretched hole instead of nervous thoughts going every which way. 

When he sat back down at the table Rick reached his hand out, palm open. “The remote,” he said with an arched brow and a devilish grin and Daryl gave it to him without question.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah,” Daryl answered with a blush rising on his cheeks. “I'm weird. I know that. Not even sure why you wanted to take me out with so many other good looking guys right at your disposal. I mean Jesus Christ… One of them actually looks like Jesus Christ! I mean I get why you hired me,” Daryl said with a self-depreciating laugh.

“You’re not weird, Daryl. You’re sweet. And funny. Adorably shy. Humble and honest and cute as fuck. And Paul, I'm assuming that's your Jesus, doesn't think my puns are funny and he’s a little self absorbed and narcissistic. Definitely not my type.”

Daryl bit on a nail.

“I wanna know your story,” Rick said with genuine interest.

“Ain't got no story.”

“Everyone's got a story, Daryl.” Rick leaned back in his chair and cocked his head, looking at Daryl in that under-the-microscope way. 

Daryl wasn't sure what to make of all the recent changes in his life. This new job. This new person. Best not to get too attached he warned himself. _Don't get too attached._ Things end. But deep down he knew it was too late. He was Rick's now. Like he had once been Shane's. But this was so incredibly much more. Shane was nice. Good enough to him. But he wasn't this. No one has ever been this. Wanting to talk and wanting to know and wanting to understand.

“I was born, then I met you. The stuff in the middle don’t seem so important no more,” Daryl said, barely recognizing the sound of his voice when it was laced with flirtation. 

“Tell me about where-”

“Have you dated a lot of employees?” Daryl blurted out, interrupting Rick in mid-question.

Rick smiled and Daryl wondered if his question sounded like jealousy. Cause Daryl wasn't jealous. If Rick only wanted him sometimes, that would be fine. He just didn't want to be the one having to answer questions.

“One guy, Negan. Ex-triple A baseball player. Good looking. Funny. But he could be a real asshole sometimes. We butted heads a lot. Didn't work out. But he still worked for me for another few months then got a job putting up barbed wire fence. Not cause I wanted him gone or he wanted to leave. We ended things gracefully. He just got too bored there.”

The wine was placed on the table and Rick poured their glasses.

“Other than that, just a few short flings here and there. Haven't found anyone to...complete me yet.” Rick laughed at his own phrasing.

“Why'd you open the place, the Cum-N-Go?”

“Well, since I went so long without a ...emotional connection, without a real relationship, I looked for outlets like this a lot myself. Once it became legalized, I invested everything. To me it seemed like something that would always be needed and I was right. Been about three years and business is booming. Thinking about opening another one across town actually.”

“That's cool,” Daryl murmured. He was starting to get a little claustrophobic in the crowded restaurant. He looked around. So many other tables filled with so many other people. All of them practically talking at once. He jumped at the sound of a fork falling off another table. And he found himself trying to lean back, trying to disappear into the corner as the waiter delivered their meal. 

“So you used to work as a mechanic?”

Daryl nodded and watched as a large group came into the restaurant and hovered by the hostess stand. He couldn't quite get his lungs to fill with air.

“Daryl?”

Daryl snapped his attention to Rick. “Huh? What?”

“Where you used to work?” 

“Oh. Ummm… I worked on bikes at Hilltop Automotive on Savior Avenue.” 

Rick was putting several items from the appetizer platter on each of the plates that were put in front of them.

“How’d you learn to work on bikes?”

Daryl rubbed at the tops of his legs as the noise level in the restaurant rose a bit.

“Daryl?”

“Yeah?”

“Look at me.”

Daryl met Rick’s gaze. The sound of the command connecting with him. Centering him. 

“Close your eyes,” Rick said softly.

“What?”

“Close your eyes. I’m here. Ignore everything else. Shut it out. Close your eyes.”

Daryl did as Rick asked and he jumped at the vibrations that started in him from the plug. There was enough of a low murmur in the restaurant that he was sure not even Rick could hear the rattle of it. But he could surely tell by the jolt of Daryl’s body that the remote was working.

Daryl’s mind stopped racing, all his focus was on the feel of the plug stretching him and buzzing against his prostate. His cock grew hard and he bit on his lip, enjoying the feel of obeying Rick almost as much as he enjoyed the feel of the plug inside him. The restaurant disappeared when Daryl closed his eyes, the noise, the crowd, the anxiety. It was all gone. There was only Rick. Daryl whimpered unintentionally.

“Better?”

“Yes, Mast-. Yes.”

“Master? Is that what Shane was to you?”

“Yes.” Daryl answered, all the noise around him faded and Rick’s voice sounding like it was inside his own head because it’s all there was. _Rick_ was all there was.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes,” Daryl answered, eyelids still closed, rocking in his chair and pressing his cock into the base of his hand.

“No one is looking, Daryl. We’re in the corner. It’s just you and me. Unzip your pants and jack yourself off. I think you’ll feel better.”

Daryl obeyed. He was safe. Eyes closed, ass filled, Rick guiding him. Watching out for him. He kept his eyes shut, trusting Rick completely as he unbuttoned and unzipped slow and slid his hand past the tablecloth and inside his pants. He was nothing but feeling and buzz and build. Nothing but the sound of Rick’s voice saying “That’s it. Yeah. I wanna watch your face when you cum. Haven’t seen that yet.”

It only took moments before Daryl swallowed a gasp and pulsed out cum all over the tablecloth and his shirt and his stomach. He took long slow breaths, his hand still wrapped around himself, eyes still closed. Rick hadn’t told him to do otherwise yet. 

“Beautiful. Daryl, you are so fucking pretty. I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since you walked into the club. Open your eyes, angel.”

Daryl did and he kept them on Rick, ignoring any of the movement in his periphery. Ignoring any sound but the soft rumble of Rick’s voice. Rick made a show of pressing down on the remote that sat on the table and Daryl’s body stilled. 

“Put yourself away and lick your hand clean for me.”

Daryl obeyed, hesitating only a moment, wondering if he should make sure no one was watching, but Rick was taking care of him. Rick was here. It was ok. Daryl licked and sucked at his fingers until he got most of himself off. 

Rick took a salad roll off his plate and dipped it into the peanut sauce and ate it while Daryl kept his eyes on him.

“How long was Shane your master?”

“Three years.”

“Was he good to you?”

“Yes.”

Rick used his chopsticks and ate one of the pieces of sushi he’d put on his plate.

“How did it end?”

“He left me here,” Daryl answered awkwardly. 

Rick cocked his head and looked at Daryl sympathetically. 

“Why don’t you eat something, angel? Before I devour it all myself?” Rick laughed.

Daryl looked down at his plate and back up at Rick. The flirtation and humorous banter from earlier had morphed into fire and heat and need. 

“I’d rather go back to your office and suck your cock. I love the taste of you. I could live off it.”

Rick smiled. “You need to eat. Food. You need to eat food. If you want my cock, I’ll give it to you, sweetheart, but later. For dessert.” Rick pointed at the salad roll on Daryl’s plate with a chopstick. “That one. Dip it in the peanut sauce. You’ll like that. I promise.”

Daryl picked it up with his fingers and dipped it into the peanut sauce watching Rick the whole time. He couldn’t take his eyes off this man. He’s been in a trance since Rick commanded he close his eyes. And even now with his eyes open, he saw nothing around him anymore. He was laser focused on Rick, on his new master. The feel of the word ‘master’ as it fleeted through his mind was like a warm blanket in a familiar room.

Daryl put his mouth around the roll like it was one of his customers in the BJ hole and ludely sucked the peanut sauce off. Rick wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth as he watched. Daryl dipped it again and repeated the motion, this time licking at the roll after he’d deep throated it to get all the flavor of the sauce off. Rick lifted a brow and grinned at the way Daryl was playing with him. “Eat the whole thing like a good boy, or no dessert.”

Daryl pouted and ate the soggy salad roll not because he was hungry or because he particularly liked salad rolls, but because Rick told him too.

“I never had a relationship like this. Umm… like with someone submissive to me. But I think I would be good at it if you’ll give me the chance. You might have to guide me a little,” Rick said as he nibbled at some noodles. 

“I think you pretty much have it figured out, Rick,” Daryl said with a grin, finally slipping out of his subspace and coming back to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's _cumming_ next? Stay tuned for tomorrow's update!
> 
> ("cumming".... hahaha! I'm making cum puns in my sleep now.)


	5. Come Upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big news! This chapter was actually beta'd!!! Thanks to AbbeyJewel, you have been spared about two dozen typos and grammatical errors! Thank you so much for your help, Abbey!
> 
> Also- Thanks to LostinWonder for letting me know my coding was messed up last chapter! Thank you so much! I think I was able to fix it before too many people read.
> 
> You guys are awesome!

When they left, Rick took Daryl’s hand again and they walked back downtown to the club.

“My brother. Merle,” Daryl said and Rick looked at him. “He taught me how to work on bikes.”

Rick smiled like that was the best news he’s ever heard in his life. Daryl would never understand why Rick seemed to get so much enjoyment out of the simplest things Daryl said.

“So, you have a brother! He know you traded in bikes for glory holes?”

“No.”

“You worried he’ll be disgusted with you?” Rick asked, his words drenched in sympathy.

Daryl didn't say anything at first. He kept waking with his head down. “Merle got put in jail five years ago. Drugs.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, angel. You ever get over to visit him? Sounds like you must have been close.”

“No. I don't really want to talk about him no more. Is that ok?” Daryl asked finally looking over to his new boyfriend hoping he'd read in his expression how much he needed to end the conversation.

“Course it is, darlin,” Rick said as he squeezed Daryl's hand.

“Ummm… You got any brothers or sisters?” Daryl asked.

“Nope. Didn't get that lucky. Just me.”

“Did you get to have a dog? I always wanted a dog.”

“I did get to have a dog. Biscuit. He was my best friend all through elementary and middle school. Why don't you get one now?”

Daryl laughed. “I can't get a dog. I can't barely take care of myself. Can't take care of no dog.”

“You don't give yourself enough credit, Daryl. You know that?” Daryl shrugged and as they got closer to the club Rick started swinging their arms together as they held hands. It made Daryl giggle. 

“I live above the club,” Rick said after several minutes without words. 

“I live on GlennDale,” Daryl answered teasingly, random fact for random fact.

“I don’t know how to politely ask you to come up without sounding sleezy,” Rick said, a playful pout on his plump lips.

“Well, you could try it without actually using the word sleezy,” Daryl grinned. 

“I could ask you to come up for coffee. But I don’t have any coffee.”

“I don't like coffee anyway. Like cum though. You could invite me to _come_ up for that,” Daryl grinned.

“Daryl, I’ve had a lovely evening. I’d love it if you would join me on my patio for a while before we part ways. I have cum,” Rick said with a fake British accent.

“British?” Daryl chuckled. “That’s your way of making it not sleezy?”

“They always sound so polite,” Rick insisted.

“Then it wouldn’t matter what you said as long as you were faking that accent, right? And you could tell me, not ask.” Daryl suggested.

Rick nodded and spoke in a British accent again, this time his voice dropping an octave. “Daryl, you are going to join me upstairs now and you are going to bloody well take what I give you because you want it as bad as I do.”

“Yes, Master. I’m yours,” Daryl responded, pupils blown and covered in goosebumps from the thrill of Rick’s command and his sex-heavy voice.

Rick was almost more awkward in his own apartment than he’d been anywhere else. He dropped his keys and wallet on a table by the door and the two men stood looking at one another. “You should probably take your clothes off,” Rick said. “Not used to seeing you dressed. Almost don’t recognize you,” Rick snorted with a nervous laugh. Daryl peeled his clothes off as quickly and seamlessly as he did each day at the club. He was naked in less than a minute and he felt properly in his place, bare and next to Rick who was still fully dressed and looking so perfect in his tight jeans and his button-up shirt. A little nervous, but still so in control and so comforting. He needed that. Someone to control him. 

A few more minutes ticked by as they stood, both lost in thoughts. Just as Daryl decided he’d make the first move and kneel, Rick took two decisive footsteps towards him and backed him to the wall, his hands holding on to either side of Daryl’s head. His pupils were well past blown, his breath close and ghosting over Daryl’s lips. Rick tried several times to speak, his lips moving like the thoughts were there but the words hadn’t yet been born. Finally he just pressed his lips against Daryl’s and led them in a passionate kiss of tongues and deep breaths and roaming hands, Daryl’s back arching so all of his bare body could press against the roughness of Rick’s clothing. 

Rick licked into his mouth and Daryl groaned at the feel of the welcome invasion. He gripped onto the lapels of Rick’s shirt and an unexpected buzzing made him bolt upright out of the melted kiss he was in. His ass tingled with the vibration as Rick laughed and reached into his shirt pocket.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Daryl asked, half breathless with want and half giggly. 

“No, you did it, darlin’. With those desperate grabby hands of yours.” 

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Daryl said with a soft laugh. He leaned back against the wall to steady himself as Rick turned off the vibrator and tossed the remote on his coffee table. Rick pulled Daryl close again and reached around him to tug out the plug and he tossed that on the coffee table as well.

“What now?” Rick asked.

“You tell me what you want and I give you anything,” Daryl answered, all soft words and hushed tones and licked lips. 

“I really do have a deck. It’s over the back alley,” Rick said, his throat clearly dry as he spoke. “Would you really do that? Go outside? Someone could see, you know.”

“I get publicly fucked for a living, boss. I’ll do whatever you want me to do on your back deck.” Daryl was surprised at the sound of assertiveness in his voice. This was not a part of the dynamic with Shane. This was as new to Daryl as the whole D/s element was to Rick but it felt comfortable. Felt right to help Rick, to guide him and show him how he needs to guide Daryl.

“That way?” Daryl asked throwing a thumb over his shoulder to point where Rick’s eyes had been glancing.

Rick nodded and Daryl turned and walked through a room set up as an office, opened an exterior door and walked out into the fresh, cool night air.

Rick followed and looked Daryl up and down. “You’re gorgeous in moonlight. I think that’s my favorite outfit.”

“This old thing?” Daryl asked with a surprisingly goofy flirtation that he had not been aware he possessed. 

Rick laughed. “You are so damn adorable. I can't get enough of you.” He stepped closer, his clothed frame tight against Daryl's bare one, and he ran a thumb along Daryl's broad shoulder. 

“So I can do anything I want?” Rick asked.

“Yes.” The night air whispered over Daryl’s naked body. He was so turned on. Bare, offered, Rick’s.

Rick kissed Daryl softly on the mouth, gentle. No rush. No flurry of passion. Just a kiss, lips brushing against lips. And he began to lower himself to his knees.

Daryl knit his brows as he watched. “What are you doing?”

“What I want,” Rick answered as he settled onto his knees before his new lover.

“Oh. Umm… Ok. I never… Shane never did this-”

“No one’s ever sucked you off, Daryl? After all the cock sucking you've blessed this world with?”

Daryl laughed nervously. “No. I was… caged with Shane.”

Rick looked surprised but it faded from his expression quickly as his eyes grew dark and he slowly started to smile. He put a gentle hand on Daryl's hard length and licked a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip. Daryl's knees buckled.

“You don't have to, Rick,” Daryl said nervously, goosepimples spreading across his flesh from the cool breeze on his bare skin. 

Rick looked up at Daryl, his voice at a much lower register than it had been all night. “Thought the way this worked was that you do what I want?” 

“Yeah, so don't you want me to-”

“I want you to belong to me. And I want to belong to you and I want the first mouth that ever touches your dick to be mine.”

“Ok.” Daryl relented nervously, slouching against the rail, readying himself for the feel of Rick's warm, wet tongue along the length of his cock.

Rick licked at him again, hard pressure from his tongue, and at the top he wrapped his lips around Daryl completely and began to enthusiastically suck him off.

“Fuck,” Daryl whispered, his eyes dry from trying not to blink, not to miss a second. For a moment it didn’t seem right. Daryl was not supposed to receive this. It’s not how Shane had taught him. Shane taught him everything he knew about sex, about how to serve a lover. And that did not include Daryl’s dick getting any attention whatsoever. Shane liked it locked tight in a tiny cage where it belonged, Daryl only getting pleasure from being Shane’s pleasure. Daryl didn’t think to ever wonder if he’d want it any other way. But this? Rick below him, his mouth on him, focused on making Daryl have a real orgasm from something other than his own hand, not just leaking from prostate stimulation. It was unbelievable. 

He would be lucky to last a minute. The sight of Rick on his knees before him, the air on his skin, the fading sounds of traffic below them, the soft warmth of Rick's mouth. He felt the coils of orgasm start to heat up and he could hear himself whimpering uncontrollably. “Rick. Fuck. I'm gonna cum.” 

He barely got the words out when his body convulsed and he gripped at the rail behind him to steady himself as the pleasure of orgasm flooded him. Two orgasms in one night when he was used to none for months at a time. It was dizzying.

Rick stood. He'd taken Daryl's load in his mouth and he kissed Daryl and parted his lips so that the seed he'd just taken would spill into Daryl's mouth. Daryl eagerly licked at it, trying to take all of himself back from Rick. When Rick finally backed away, he licked his lips and smiled like the Cheshire cat.

“Cum for dessert. Just like I promised. Did you like that?” Rick asked.

“Yes. Do you want me t-”

“I'll tell you what I want. Don't worry.”

“Ok.”

They stood quiet for a few moments and finally Rick sat down on an outdoor folding chair. He unzipped and released his straining cock and Daryl watched, waiting patiently for orders. God he missed this. Missed the feel of surrendering every thought to someone else and the freedom he felt from that release. He didn't worry about what to do next, what to say. Rick would tell him.

Rick stroked himself a few times, his eyes roaming over Daryl's flesh, hips to cock to chest to eyes. “Come and sit on my lap, facing me. I want you to sink yourself down on my cock.”

Daryl obeyed. His eyes fluttered shut at the satisfaction of being filled. 

Rick put his hands on Daryl's hips and rocked him very lightly, just a hint of pressure and drag from his cock at the small, slow movements.

“Open your eyes. I like to see them when we’re talking.”

Daryl did.

“Did you like being in a cock cage?”

Daryl bit at his lip. Having to talk was never part of what he had with Shane. This wasn't familiar. This was new. And a little nerve rattling. 

“Daryl. There's no wrong answers. I just want to learn you. To know you. Relax. I've got you. Got your ass filled. Got you here in my lap. Can you tell me what it felt like being in a cage? I've never experimented with anything like that and I'd love to hear about it.”

Rick had a soft way of talking that pulled Daryl out of his own anxiety. It was just something Rick wanted to learn. Nothing to be nervous about. Nothing to lose the pattern of his breath over. He was safe.

“He brought it to me after we’d started our thing. Maybe a few weeks in. Said since I belonged to him, he wanted to take care of his property. Keep it safe. So I let him lock me up and carry the key.”

“How did it feel?”

“Made me think about sex all the time. I was constantly aware it was there. Constantly aware that I was Shane's. I liked that. Since I couldn't jack off, I don't know- I guess that's when I started getting so fixated on being filled, on sucking cock. Felt like that’s what I was born for. For Shane to fuck me however he wanted. I liked that. Hard to piss, though. Impossible to really dry off after a shower. Used to have to sit naked in front of a fan after. That just made me more turned on.”

“Did you love him?”

“Yes.”

“How long did he keep you locked up?” Rick asked keeping the steady rocking motions going.

“Three months at a time. Then a day off and he'd let me… Umm rut against his leg to cum. Then, locked back up. I was there for him to fuck. Didn't need my dick for that.”

“Did it hurt to get backed up for three months? How did your balls not explode?” Rick asked, trying not to laugh.

Daryl didn’t take offense. If Rick wanted to laugh at him, that would be ok. Shane did sometimes. 

“I was milked each week, prostate stimulation so I came that way. Felt good but it wasn’t an actual orgasm. Kept my… um… balls from exploding though,” Daryl said with a smile. “I can do it if you want. If you don’t want my cock in the way. You can have it. Lock it up so I focus only on you and-”

“Don’t want you to focus only on me. Want us to focus on each other.” Rick paused and slowly stroked at Daryl’s cock that had now hardened yet again. “Is that going to ruin things for you? For the way you like things to be?”

Daryl thought a moment and shook his head. “The main thing is that I just want to give you whatever you want. I want what you want, Rick. That's what makes someone like me tick.”

Rick increased the depth of his slow, leisurely thrusts, his hands back on Daryl’s thighs. “I want to do all kinds of things to you, Daryl.” He gripped onto Daryl’s ass cheeks and moved him faster on his cock, his head falling back. “But I want us to do them together.”

“Ok.”

“I want to plug you back up after I cum in you. Keep it there. Will you let me do that?”

“Yes.” Daryl was so hard, he felt another orgasm coming on just from the sliding pressure of Rick’s cock inside him. This would be his third orgasm on one date. He had loved giving his cock to Shane. Loved being the hole that Shane needed. But this new idea of submitting but being more than just a hole was something new to comprehend. 

Daryl started moving more on his own, fucking himself on Rick aggressively. He groaned and restrained himself from grabbing onto his cock as his entrance was penetrated over and over. “May I cum, Master? Please,” he whimpered. 

“If I told you no?” Rick asked.

“I’d obey.”

“No,” Rick said and he squeezed Daryl tight and thrust erratically until he gasped out with orgasm as Daryl gritted his teeth to stave his off, the friction of his cock rubbing against Rick’s belly was nearly unbearable, but Daryl was well-trained. He knew how to deny himself orgasms.

“Thank you, Master. Thank you for cumming in me.” Daryl groaned, pleasure filling him at being a vessel for Rick to fuck. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted now that he was giving himself to Rick. He felt right. 

Rick leaned down to the ground and laid Daryl onto the cold cement of the apartment deck. “Hold tight. Don’t let me leak out. I’ll get your plug.” 

Once Daryl was filled and plugged and still laying on the concrete outside, Rick brought him a bottle of water and made him drink it.

“Stay with me tonight,” Rick said. It was not a question, it was a command and Daryl shivered with the excitement of it. 

“Ok.”  
_______________________

Rick had Daryl sit on the bed while Rick undressed. “What else do you like? You like servicing cock with both your holes, that I know. But what else? Bites? Smacks? Sounding? I want to give you what you want.”

“I usually just like to give other people what they want,” Daryl said honestly. 

“Well, maybe we’ll figure out what we want together, huh?” Rick pulled Daryl up off the bed with a hand and pulled the covers back. He climbed in and held it open for Daryl.

“I stayed over at Shane’s a lot but he never let me in the bed. I don’t know how to lay,” Daryl confessed. 

Rick sat up tall in the bed and cocked his head. “You said you were in love with him. Was he in love with you?”

“Yes,” Daryl answered without hesitation. “It’s what we had. Just cause he didn’t cuddle me didn’t mean he-”

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Daryl,” Rick said. “I just… I know he’s your only experience. Things will be different with me, though. As much as I love your ass,” Rick looked Daryl up and down again, “and everything else from your head to your toes, I want more than that, ok?”

Daryl climbed into the bed and laid down awkwardly on his back. Rick adjusted his lover’s body against him in a spoon. Daryl bit at his lip. He liked the feel of Rick’s body plastered to his, the feel of his hands against Daryl’s flesh, but he didn’t have his cock gag that he liked to suck on and knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not with the feeling of warmth from Rick so new to him and the emptiness in his mouth. He fidgeted and Rick petted him. “Do you need something in your mouth, love? How do you sleep at home?” 

Rick knew him so well already. Daryl liked the feel of someone reading his thoughts. It was even more intimate than sex or submission. “I have a small cock gag. I use it like a pacifier. I know I’m weird,” Daryl said with a laugh.

“Daryl, I told you. You are not weird. You are sweet and honest and innocent and funny and I want you to be comfortable with me.”

“I am,” Daryl answered.

“I know you’d probably like to fall asleep with my cock in your mouth, but I’d really like to hold you.”

“I want to give you what you want.”

Rick pulled Daryl close and ran a thumb along his lover’s lips. “Open.”

Daryl did and Rick slid his thumb in. “Will this help, angel?” 

“Mhmm,” Daryl mumbled, already feeling his eyelids grow heavy. He fell asleep with Rick’s warmth surrounding him, suckling gently on his lover’s thumb, the feel of soft lips brushing against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments! I've been laughing my ass off at all of your come puns! Keep them _cumming_!! :-)


	6. Coming Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to AbbeyJewel for beta'ing!

Daryl woke in the strange bed alone to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He felt rested and at peace, more so than he's ever remembered. The covers were tucked around him so tight that he knew Rick must have wrapped him up like that when he got out of bed.

Daryl got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, comfortably naked. He had always stayed naked for Shane other than the cage and wore nothing at work with Rick now everyday. Seemed pointless to get dressed.

He stood in the doorway and watched a while as Rick cursed and tugged his hand away from the spitting bacon grease. He had jeans on. No shoes. No shirt. He looked so comfortable. Daryl would have never imagined this. Someone else cooking for him!? Daryl always cooked. For his parents when he was just a kid. For Merle. For Shane. For himself.

“I coulda done that,” Daryl said, voice still rusty with sleep.

Rick turned and smiled wide at Daryl who stood in the doorway, naked, with a thumbnail in his mouth.

“It's my kitchen, angel. I asked you out. Asked you to stay the night. Why would I expect you to do this?”

Daryl shrugged. “Can I help?

“You can sit,” Rick said as he moved pancakes from the griddle to two plates. “You gonna fight me on eating this?” 

“Nah, man. I like bacon.” Daryl pulled out a chair and sat.

“People who say they don't like bacon are basically just lying,” Rick said and Daryl laughed as Rick put their plates down and sat in the chair across from him. Rick didn't waste any time adding syrup and shoving a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. He kept an eye on Daryl as the younger man picked up a crisp piece of bacon and ate without any prompting.

“So… I'm not really the kind of person that whimsically asks employees out and fucks them. You might think I am because of the kind of business I own and... like… how I use the word sleezy when I’m attempting to not be sleezy. But I’m not.” Rick paused. “Not that kind of person and ...and also not sleezy. Wait- this isn’t coming out right. I want to make sure I'm clear that I am hoping for this to be something. I'm not sure if that was all just talk last night but... I like you, Daryl. And I don't want you to think you HAVE to want me back cause I'm your boss. I'm a big boy. If you need me to back off all you have to do is tell me.”

“I don't want you to back off, man. Like ya having me. Being nice to me. Did you… Did you… like... tuck me in back there?”

“I like taking care of the person I'm with. I want something real. Always have. Just never found someone that feels right.”

“I don't have a lot of experience dating someone. I’m not sure how good of a… boyfriend I’ll make.”

Rick smiled. “You’re making a pretty good one already.”

They ate in silence for a while, Daryl surprised at how ravenous he was. But more surprised at how comfortable he was. Sitting in Rick’s home. Talking about being boyfriends. Letting Rick cook for him. Even the silence between them was comfortable. Daryl looked up, still chewing a giant mouthful of pancakes to see Rick grinning at him. 

“Hey, Daryl. A lawyer, a politician and a gloryhole worker walk into a bar.”

Daryl snorted and almost choked on his pancake.

“Stop,” Rick laughed, “I haven’t even finished the joke yet.” 

Daryl drank some of the juice and wiped his arm across his mouth. “I’m really worried that you’ve already told the funniest part,” Daryl teased, a strange feeling of ease with his new master, his _boyfriend_.

“No- it’s funny. I swear. Ok. So they meet a genie there who grants them three wishes.”

“Wait- is this a ‘walked into a bar’ joke or a ‘genie joke’?”

“Shut up, it’s _my_ joke,” Rick laughed. Daryl motioned for Rick to keep going, a strange feeling of complete happiness overtaking him. 

“So the politician wishes to have someone he could fuck every day for the rest of this life. The genie snaps his fingers and the glory hole worker is suddenly on the politician’s cock. The lawyer wishes to have someone suck his dick everyday for the rest of his life. The genie snaps again and the glory hole worker suddenly has his mouth on the lawyer’s cock as he was being fucked by the politician. Then the genie asked the glory hole worker if he’d like to make a wish now and... and the glory hole worker pulls his mouth off the cock just long enough to say ‘no, thanks. I’m good.’”

Daryl giggled uncontrollably at possibly the worst joke he’d ever heard in his life, but Rick was so adorable telling it. 

“I told you it was funny.”

“It most certainly was not funny,” Daryl laughed.

“Then why are you laughing?”

“I don’t know. You’re cute.”

Rick beamed and he looked shyly at his plate, playing around with the last bite of pancake. “That’s the first time you said anything like that to me.”

“Like what?”

Rick looked up. “Like a compliment. Feels nice to hear that you like something about me.” 

“I like everything about you, Rick,” Daryl said his voice going up in pitch. How could he be so stupid? All the kind things Rick had been saying and Daryl hadn’t said anything back?! But how could he know? Shane never wanted that. He just wanted Daryl to serve him, to want to serve him, to enjoy his cock. He didn’t need to be told he was cute or funny or smelled good or had the most beautiful eyes Daryl had ever seen. He’d had these thoughts about Rick all week. Why was he keeping it to himself?

“No need to get worked up, angel,” Rick said, reading Daryl’s mind again. “I think I can tell that you like me. I know it’s not easy for you to express yourself like that.”

“I love you,” Daryl blurted out. “Not just your cock or having you fuck me or own me. This isn’t like Shane. This is different.” If Rick wanted to hear this kind of stuff, then Daryl would give that to him. “I know it’s only been a week. But I love the way you smell and the way you put your hand on my back. I love your sense of humor and the way you can be confident and shy at the same time. I like how nice you are to me, to everyone around you. You never raise your voice or get mad. I love your eyes. The color and the way they look at me, the way they see me. And I like your hair. Those curls. I want to touch them all the time but I’m afraid to because it’s not my place. I got butterflies in my stomach every time I think about you. I’m like a damn girl in a soap opera or somethin’.” 

Daryl could probably go on for another hour but Rick had gotten out of his seat, pulled Daryl up by the hand and kissed him. He grabbed Daryl’s hands and put them into his wild curls and Daryl ran his fingers through them, curling bits of hair around each finger as he parted his lips in invitation for Rick’s tongue. As the kiss deepened, Daryl rutted his naked body against Rick and he groaned and whimpered at the friction his cock was getting as it rubbed against Rick’s jeans.

“Cum,” Rick commanded. “Right like this, angel. Cum for me.” 

Dary’s head flew back and his body shivered with tremors as he came hard and sudden, feeling the warmth all over his belly. He reached back to steady himself on the back of the chair as Rick ran his hand through the sticky cum on Daryl’s stomach and rubbed it into the younger man’s sensitive cock and down around his balls. Then he licked Daryl’s seed off of his own hand with a sheepish grin.

“Thank you for letting me-”

“Course. I like to make you feel good.” Rick said. “I want you to do something for me, though. I won’t be able to see you until tomorrow at the club. So when you head home, don’t shower until right before you have to get ready for work. Keep your cock and balls sticky with your own cum so you’ll think of me constantly.”

“Yes, sir.” Daryl said with a grin. It would be similar enough to the idea of the cock cage- that constant feeling and reminder. It was just what Daryl wanted. “You’re getting good at this Master stuff.”

“Yeah,” Rick smiled. “I’m really _cuming_ around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments! I have so much fun reading them! 
> 
> _Cumming_ up tomorrow- Rick and Daryl back at work!
> 
> I also wanted to share a recommendation with you guys. If you've liked some of my fics, you would probably LOVE Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold's fic [Use Your Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5965312/chapters/13709362). Check it out


	7. Goes Around and Comes Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you AbbeyJewel for beta'ing again!

Daryl could barely wait to get back to work on Wednesday for his second week. And surprisingly it wasn’t an eagerness just to be filled. He wanted to see Rick. Talk to him. Hear his laugh. He wanted to kiss him again. He’d never been kissed before. It wasn’t a part of he and Shane’s dynamic. He never realized what he was missing, how close it felt, how intimate, how personal a moment. He wondered if Rick would kiss him again like that at work. He thought about initiating a kiss and laughed at himself for such a silly thought. That wasn’t how it worked. Well, it wasn’t how Daryl would have thought it worked. But Rick was different. He wanted Daryl to belong to him, but he wanted to belong to Daryl, too. That was a bit of a foreign concept for Daryl to wrap his mind around. But he thought maybe if he wanted to kiss Rick like that again, it would be ok. 

That night Daryl tingled with thoughts of Rick. His cock was still tacky with cum and every time he moved, it pulled and stretched at his skin. It was almost like wearing the cage, his thoughts constantly being brought back to his dick and the person who’s laid claim to him. He liked that he had something there to make him think of Rick and he wondered if he could have it all again. Kisses and Cum. Rick. His mind was an endless loop.

He didn’t sleep well, but that wasn’t unusual. He had worn the plug home but Rick had the remote so it wouldn’t vibrate. Daryl had put in his favorite vibrator instead and tried to get to sleep with the buzz of it and the cock gag, but instead of just enjoying the stretch and fill, his sticky cock kept throbbing for attention. Daryl was not going to touch it. Rick had put it there with instructions not to wipe it off, but Daryl did thrust against the soft blankets above him and came twice that night at the barely-there friction, hot seed dripping down both sides of his belly and leaving him filthy and sticky in his own cum. It just made him more itchy for Rick and the night was long and lonely and he spent it wide awake.  
___________________________________________

By the time he got to work the next morning he could barely contain himself. He’d showered but desperately wanted to have a reminder like that on him for his shift and he was working up the nerve to ask. He was also working up the nerve to initiate a kiss. He hadn’t seen Rick in a whole day and it was excruciating. He walked into the club with more confidence than normal and said hello to Eugene before the doorman even looked up.

“Back for a second week, I see. The fucking and sucking must agree with you. You know there are some surprising health benefits to the intake of semen. Aristotle actually said-”

“Eugene, save history lessons for another day,” Rick said as he opened the door for Daryl.

“You got it, boss,” Eugene answered.

“Daryl, hey,” Rick said, his smile reaching clear up to his big blue eyes. He held open the door for his new lover and the two walked back knocking shoulders against each other playfully. When Daryl turned to head towards the lockers, Rick grabbed his hand and looked around conspiratorially. “You got fifteen minutes til you need to be in your spot. Come hang out with me.”

Daryl bit at his lower lip and smiled. “Ok.”

As soon as they were in Rick’s office with the door closed, Daryl felt the butterflies in his stomach. He wasn’t sure what to say or do or what to ask for, so he took his clothes off to get ready for work just so he had something to keep him busy. 

“Did you keep your cock sticky all night?” Rick asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes. Made me think of you all night,” Daryl answered, now fully naked. “I thought maybe you… you could um…”

“Ask me for what you want, Daryl. I’ll give it to you.”

“Thought you could jack off on my cock so it’s your cum sticky on me today while I work. But I understand if you don’t-”

Rick started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He put a gentle hand on Daryl’s chest and guided him back to the desk. “Sit.”

Daryl did and he watched with wide eyes as Rick jerked himself. He watched the way Rick touched himself and memorized the movements so he could please Rick later, learning what he liked. He looked up at Rick’s face, pupils huge, jaw slack with the impending pleasure. Rick moved closer so their cocks were touching and wrapped a hand around both of them together for a bit and stroked. Daryl whimpered and Rick pulled away, hand just on himself again and stroked frantically until cum shot out in splashes against Daryl’s straining cock. Daryl groaned at the warmth of it as it hit him and Rick immediately stroked Daryl with the cum to coat his entire length, running his hand down over his balls again as well. “Ask and you shall receive,” Rick said placing a gentle kiss on Daryl’s forehead.

Daryl could see the affection Rick had for him in his eyes. He’d never had anyone look at him like this before and it gave him strength and confidence as he stood up off the desk and slowly pressed his lips to Rick’s. Rick murmured Daryl’s name against his mouth as he parted his lips and slotted them together, tenderly plucking kisses to Daryl’s bottom lip. Daryl put his hands in Rick’s hair and enjoyed the feel of those curls. He pressed his chest against Rick’s but kept his pelvis back a bit so he wouldn’t lose any of the cum on Rick’s jeans.

A door opened and shut and Rick and Daryl jumped apart.

“So you ready for work? Got the plug in and everything? You… ummmm… you’re on BJ 3 to start-” Rick babbled as he moved over to consult the schedule.

Paul walked over to the mini-fridge and put a tupperware container in it. “Please don’t,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Don’t what?” Rick asked, sounding guilty as hell.

“Don’t pretend you don’t have a thing with the new guy. This is not a big place. We seen ya fuck him every damn day last week and you drew hearts around his fucking name on the schedule.”

“What? That’s ridiculous!” Rick said as he looked down at the calendar and then quickly grabbed a pencil and started erasing.

“Boss- we don’t care. We want to see you happy. Kid clearly likes you back.” Paul walked over to the door that led to their work stations. “Where am I? Waist 2?”

Rick wiped away the eraser debris from the schedule. “Yeah. Waist 2. And I- we weren’t really-”

“Your tongue was down his throat, dude. And your fly is still unzipped. Don’t sweat it. We all saw this shit coming a mile away,” he said as he left the office and shut the door behind him. Rick looked over at Daryl who was fighting a smile.

“They saw it _coming_ ,” he giggled. Rick walked over and pecked him briefly on the lips and swatted at his ass. “Go on and get to work. I’m not paying ya to kiss me,” Rick teased.

As Daryl reached for the door Rick stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Don’t forget. I have the remote for that thing,” he said pointing to Daryl’s plug. “I’ll give you a little buzz to let you know when I’m thinking about you, ok?”

“Ok,” Daryl smiled.

“No cuming for you on the job though, remember.” 

“Yes, Master,” Daryl whispered and he left to get into his spot for the next two hours. 

Five minutes after he took his position he had his first customer. Ten minutes after that his vibrator went off. And Rick set it on and off in fifteen minute increments for the rest of his two hours. Daryl was in heaven, taking cock after cock, his ass filled and buzzing and his own erection tugging with sticky cum every time he moved. The vibrator stopped at 2:58 pm, Daryl assumed very purposefully so his replacement wouldn’t hear. Randall came in to relieve Daryl promptly at three. 

“Get a lot today?” he asked.

Daryl shrugged. “Maybe fifteen.”

“Hey- thanks, by the way. We had an office pool and I had my money on day one of the second week. Made fifty bucks.” 

“What?”

“Oh, sorry. Are we still pretending you and Rick aren’t madly in love?”

Daryl bit at his thumbnail to hide his smile. “Yes. We are.”

Randall chuckled. “Well, Rick’s a good guy. Real good guy. Be nice to see him really happy and he’s seemed it. That’s all I wanted to say. I’ll go back to pretending you guys aren’t fucking now.”

“Thanks,” Daryl said as he left and headed for the waist cubby he knew he was scheduled for. Rick was waiting there, as always, ready to help each of the next shift folks into their spots along the wall. Everyone else was in place when Daryl walked over and he and Rick walked into the small room; Rick helping him get settled into position and Eugene on the other side of the wall cuffing him in. 

“You good?” Eugene asked.

“‘M good,” Daryl responded.

“Listen,” Eugene added, “I have another twenty on Rick spending an entire two-hour shift in that waist hole cubby with you today so if you boys could help me out I could certainly use the additional cash flow.”

“Eugene,” Rick said.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Get back to your desk.” 

“You got it, Rick. I’ll take messages if you get any calls. Just in case… you know… you decide to indulge in some hanky panky for two hours on the first day of the second week.” Eugene pulled out the plug and walked away.

“That's cheating, Eugene!” Noah's voice called out from the cubby next door.

“Sorry. I’m kinda transparent, I guess,” Rick said.

“My ass was buzzing nearly the entire time. Guess you missed me,” Daryl whispered.

“I did. Couldn’t stop thinking about you taking a kiss like that. All confident and big pupils and soft lips.”

Daryl felt someone slide into him from the other side of the wall. Rick stood next to him, brushing the hair out of his eyes and then kissing him. By the end of the day, Eugene was twenty dollars richer.

As the weeks turned into months, Daryl learned how to be loved by someone in a much different way than Shane. He and Rick were inseparable and it was different then being in a relationship with Shane. Instead of purposefully avoiding being out in public, Rick liked it. He wanted it. He wanted people to see Daryl by his side and know he was Rick’s. He was fearless even in places where the crowds were more reserved and conservative, like stopping in at the bank to drop off deposits. He’d hold Daryl’s hand and lean close to whisper to him, not even noticing housewives and businessmen and rednecks staring. All of them looking down their noses at two men, and at Daryl inparticular with his sleeveless shirts, ripped jeans and too-long hair. Daryl was not as strong and thick-skinned as Rick was. He never would be. He’d always be self-conscious under that scrutiny. But he did enjoy the feeling of Rick beside him, completely oblivious to the judgement surrounding them because he was simply more interested in whispering something funny to Daryl that he knew would make him laugh.

Daryl started to actually like going on dates. It suddenly wasn’t quite as stressful to be in public as it used to be because Rick was there. With him, protecting him, comforting him. It was like he was teaching Daryl to be a whole person. And not just a person who was only a hole. And although he still grew nervous if the crowds got too big or if the noise level got too boisterous, he kinda liked being in the world and being seen. The hostess at the Saigon Cafe knew his name now and said hi to both of them like she was genuinely excited to see them each time. Rick would help him have conversations and not just the conversations between the two of them. He’d help Daryl talk to other people. He’d mention to the waiter who was lamenting about his bike being in the shop that Daryl knew how to work on bikes. When they went back to the restaurant a week later, Aaron was excited to see them and eagerly asked Daryl about his opinions on Harley’s because he’d decided to buy a new one. 

Merle used to do that. Tried to help Daryl be more social. He brought friends home to hang out instead of meeting them out at bars. Brought girls home even though Daryl was clearly too shy to do anything that Merle was hoping he’d do. Well, too shy and he simply wasn’t interested. But Merle did try. He wasn’t perfect. But he did try to take care of Daryl when their parents were gone. And Daryl knew he was a burden to his older brother, but Merle loved him anyway. Daryl could count the number of people that loved him in his life on one hand and not even use all the fingers. His momma, his brother and Shane. And now Rick. And the thought of Rick in that same line-up as the rest of the people from Daryl’s life made him nervous. Because Rick was the only one that he still saw every day. And what if he wasn’t anymore? What if he left? Nothing lasts forever. The end always comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last chapter! Then an epilogue. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting!


	8. Everyone Comes and Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by AbbeyJewel! Thank you, Abbey!

_Six months later_

It was a Tuesday night and Daryl hadn’t been home in over a week. “I have to check the mail. Got bills to pay. Take out the trash. Plants to water.” Daryl didn’t want to leave Rick but there were things in the world that needed to be taken care of. 

“But I’ll be lonely,” Rick pouted. 

“Come with me,” Daryl said as he leaned against Rick looking up at the waning moon above them. They sat on the concrete of Rick’s back deck, Daryl nude as usual and Rick in jeans and a T-shirt. Daryl was still a little zoned out from the session they just had. He was replaying every moment of it again in his head as he sat between Rick’s legs, his back warm against his lover’s chest. Rick was massaging Daryl’s wrists and kissing his neck. 

“You inviting me over?” Rick asked excitedly. “Never been over!”

“Ain’t much to see. Trash is probably starting to smell. Mail’s overflowing. Plants are dying.” 

“You’re right. This relationship isn’t practical,” Rick said. “Move in with me.”

Daryl bit at his lip to keep the sick feeling out of his stomach. It was all too good and he knew it wouldn’t last. He couldn’t just sit there and wait for it all to fall apart like it will, like everything does. He’d been foolish to think good things would come to him. They might be good now, but the better things were now with Rick, the worse it would be after. 

“Hey, angel. You don’t want to? Am I moving too fast?” Rick asked, his voice crackling with worry.

“I’m afraid it will end like Shane,” Daryl answered honestly.

“I’m not Shane. I’m nothing like Shane. You know I love you in a way he never did.” Rick put a hand on Daryl’s cheek and made his young lover look directly in his eyes. “I’d never leave you. That’s what I’m telling you. I want you to move in with me because I want you to be with me forever.”

“It’s not about loving me. People come and go. And Shane went. And you’ll go and… and I’ll….” Daryl lost his voice, his eyes started to burn with tears. Rick tensed behind him.

“I’d like to meet this guy who so completely fucked up your sense of -”

“He’s dead.”

Rick was stunned to silence. “What?”

“He’s dead. He was killed in the line of duty. You can’t decide not to die just cause you love me. My momma died, my pa too even though he didn’t really love me. And Shane. And my brother. I just pretend he’s still just in jail. But he ain’t. He was killed in there only a couple months after he got arrested. Nobody stays with me forever. I’m cursed. I got the devil on my back. I ain’t meant to have nothing good. Everyone leaves me.” Daryl stood, body shivering, tears starting to spill and he walked over to the folding chair. He sat in it, head in his hands, fisting into his shaggy hair and rocking back and forth.

“Pa said she killed herself cause I was too much trouble. Said it was because I was bad and a disappointment.” 

“Daryl, I am so sorry, love,” Rick said as he moved to kneel in front of the chair. He took Daryl’s hands out of his hair and placed them gently on his lover’s knees.

“Prison just called and told me ‘bout Merle. Just said he’s dead and hung up. I was with Shane by then. And he knew I was hurtin’. Called up the prison and got the details for me so at least I’d know. It was quick. Didn’t feel no pain. Least that’s what Shane told me but sometimes I used to think maybe he just told me that to keep me calm. Cried on him for days and wasn’t no use at all. If I didn’t have my cage and my place and my submission I think I’d have gone crazy with grief. Merle’d been part of me my whole life.”

Rick reached up, brushed Daryl’s hair out of his eyes and wiped away tears with his thumb.

“Then Shane a couple years later. Heard that one on the news and didn’t have nobody to help me that time. I was still at his house from the night before. Cleaning up. Never been so lonely in my life. People come and go.” 

“Daryl,” Rick said quietly. “Jesus.”

“Luckily I knew where he kept the key to my cage or I’d a’ still been wearing that thing to this day,” Daryl half laughed and half sobbed. “Kept it on for about a month after he died. But when you wear one like that, all you can think of is who you belong to. I couldn’t take the reminder anymore so I took it off and threw it away. And then I was just alone. And I got used to it,” Daryl gripped into his own hair again and tugged at it. “And now we been together for almost seven months and I ain’t used to being alone no more and when you go-”

“Put your hands back on your knees, Daryl,” Rick commanded. And Daryl obeyed. Rick ran fingers gently through Daryl’s hair as the younger man hiccuped from his sobs. “Daryl, look at me.” 

Daryl looked down at Rick kneeling between his legs, consoling him. Rick’s cheeks wet with sympathy tears and Daryl sniffled back a runny nose. 

“My pa was right. Said I ain’t gonna never have nothing good and he was right. Cause everytime I’m happy, then people leave.”

“Listen to me. You are mine, right?” Rick asked.

“Yes,” Daryl hiccuped.

“You do what I want.”

“Yes.”

“I want you to let go of everything anyone ever told you but me. You are an angel. And you deserve to be loved forever. And I love you. I’m so sorry about how much you’ve lost and I know I can’t promise not to die on you. You’re not a child. But you need to think about the circumstances. Your daddy was an alcoholic. Your momma an abused housewife. Merle in jail and Shane a cop. They were in risky situations. I’m a boring business owner, got staff that loves working for me. Get a check-up every year. Barely drink. Don’t do drugs. Hell, I don’t even have a car! I live right above work and I can walk most anywhere I go. So I have a fairly good shot of being around a while. I don’t want you thinking like that. You think smaller ok. Don’t think about the end of your whole damned world. Just think about one day at a time. Think about my hands on you. Think about how much I love you. Think about all the things that make you feel good. Just be mine, Daryl. You want to give me everything? Give me your worries because you don’t need to live with them.”

Daryl sniffed again and rubbed at his runny nose with the back of his bare arm like a child.

“I’m sorry, Rick. I’m sorry I got upset and-”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s ok to get upset, but I don’t want you to dwell. I want you happy. I love to see your smile, Daryl.” The younger man sniffled again. “You have to let go, baby. Let go of the past and just be here with me in the present. Can you do that for me?”

“I guess. But I’m scared.”

“It’s ok to be scared. But you still have to live. And I want to live with you,” Rick said gently, a hand cupping Daryl’s cheek and a thumb still rubbing over drying tears. “Can we start over?” Rick asked.

“Yes.”

“Daryl, I love you and I can’t stand to go a single day without seeing you. Will you move in with me?”

Daryl was quiet. His thoughts flying. He'd have to give his landlord notice. Packing. How does he change the mail? Would his furniture fit in Rick’s place? If not, what would he do with it? How would he even get it here? How will he move it? 

“Daryl. Are you thinking too much?”

The younger man nodded.

“Want me to make this easier for you?”

Daryl nodded again.

“You are going to move in with me. Today. You live here now. I'm going to make all the arrangements. I'll get the moving truck, I'll call the cable company, the landlord, whatever we need. The guys from work would love to help us. And all you have to do is be mine. Ok?”

“Yes.”

And that is exactly what happened. Love comes in strange ways. From unexpected places and sometimes when you least expect it. But it comes. Everyone wants to love and be loved. And everyone is scared. Scared of different things and to different degrees. But between fear and love, Daryl was going to choose love. Because once you have love like he had with Rick, it’s no longer really a choice. The fear that came with it only made you love harder. 

Harder. That’s a pun.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies!!! I can't seem to ever just write smut without getting all deep and philosophical. Plus I'm a sucker for an unexpected twist! I promise you all a nice fluffy/smutty/filthy/happy epilogue. I'm still finishing writing it and hope to have it done to post tomorrow! But please bear with me if it takes an extra day!!


	9. Epilogue- Happiness Comes for Daryl Dixon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AbbeyJewel for Beta'ing!!
> 
> And thanks to my boys (Hillbilly_with_a_heart_of_gold and DustAnDirt) for cumming up with ideas for the Come-N-Go Party Room Menu.

_One Year Later_

“Stop doing that!” Rick laughed. He squeezed Daryl’s hardening cock, trying to apply some discomfort.

“Well, squeezing it ain’t gonna help.” 

“I’m trying to do that cock hurting thing,” Rick wined.

“Well, all you’re doing is basically jacking it off.”

Rick squeezed at it again. 

“Damnit, that tickles,” Daryl giggled.

“This is never going to work. There is no way that thing of yours is gonna fit in this cage,” Rick said with exasperation. He tossed the cage dramatically on the bed.

“Rick, I had this exact same model before. Trust me, it fits.” Daryl grabbed the cock cage back and pushed Rick away playfully. “Go do something while I get it on. I ain’t gonna be able to get soft with you sittin’ here eyein’ me up.”

“But I wanna see how it works,” Rick whined.

“Aren’t you supposed to be starting dinner or something?” Daryl asked with a raised brow. Things had changed over the past year. Daryl was suddenly confident and comfortable. He learned how to ask for things he wanted. He learned how to want things. He learned how to allow Rick to take care of him. 

“No one eats until this cock is in it’s proper place,” Rick said, forcing his Dom voice and making it sound clearly fake. He had a regular Dom voice. Hell, Daryl could cum on command from the sound of it. The fake playful Dom voice just made Daryl giggle.

“Fine. Tell me that story about the paperwork involved in expanding the business. That will probably put me to sleep and you can cage me up while I’m unconscious.” 

“Noooo.... I want us to do it together.”

“You could try to spank me!” Daryl offered.

“Last time I spanked you, you came all over my lap.” 

“Oh wait. I forgot that our goal here was to get me soft.”

Rick pushed Daryl down on the bed. “We’re going to have to resort to stronger measures. Out with the plug,” Rick said, making grabby hands for it.

“No! I need that.” Daryl sat up, pressing his ass against the bed.

“Daryl,” Rick’s voice dropped low and his eyes grew serious. “No more games. Pull it out, now. Be a good boy for me.”

Daryl immediately melted back into his submissive role and rolled back so he could reach down and remove it. Life with Rick was not as one-sided as it had been with Shane. Shane gave Daryl what he needed at the moment. But Rick gave Daryl… well, he gave Daryl everything. Now that the younger man knew how to want more than just the wants of others, he learned how to feel more than just one kind of joy. He learned how to be whole and happy and complete. Some days he was flirty, some days he was pouty and wanted to be filled all day, some days he was in a silly mood and Rick loved him and loved every single one of his moods. Even the occasional sad days. 

“Try to relax.”

Daryl bit at his thumbnail. He still had the incredible urges to be filled most of the time and without the plug, his oral fixation would drive him crazy.

“No, no, angel. Nothing in your mouth or your ass. Just lay here and be quiet.” Rick grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Shawshank Redemption came on in mid-movie. 

“Awww this is so good,” Daryl said as he lay naked on the bed, nibbling his nail again and zoning right into it. “This is the part where Brooks can’t acclimate after prison. It’s so sad.”

Rick scooted up next to him and watched for a while. After ten minutes Daryl felt Rick move quickly. He grabbed the cock cage and stuffed Daryl’s flaccid cock inside it, squeezing it in place.

“Jesus, don’t that hurt?” Rick asked, his eyes wide.

“Shh… this is the best part,” Daryl said, hardly paying any attention and still focused on the TV.

They were almost late for their appointment because Daryl insisted on watching the rest of the movie and although Rick was the Dom, Daryl usually always got what he wanted, now that he wanted for things. After the movie, Daryl had to play with with the cage for twenty minutes before he got dressed.

“You mad it’s only temporary?” Rick asked. 

“Nah. Like what you’re getting me better.”

At the tattoo shop Rick ordered Daryl to strip completely in the private room. Their friend Abe, who was a frequent visitor to the Glory Hole, was going to give them a discount. 

“Well, hells balls. Will ya look at that?” he said as he poked at Daryl’s cage.

“It’s to keep my cock out of the way while you work. Good idea, huh?”

“I’m not gonna lie, son. It’s fucking adorable. Now I’d be remiss if I didn’t ask about getting to wet my willy before we get started. Not out of line is it, chief?” Abe asked Rick.

Rick shook his head. “I love watching him get fucked. Help yourself. He can suck me off while he’s at it and then we’ll all be nice and ready for the tatt.” Rick looked down to Daryl. “Abe’s gonna pull out the plug you insisted on and give you some real cock. Now I know you’re shy when you aren’t hidden behind the wall, so just close your eyes and you can suck my cock to keep yourself busy, ok?”

Daryl nodded and opened his mouth. The tattooist's chair was comfortable and with Rick’s orders and his cock in Daryl’s mouth, he was completely ok with being fucked by Abraham. He knows he’d probably been fucked by him dozens of times already anyway. The man was a regular at the Cum-N-Go. He met most of the employees despite the wall that separated them because he’d often hang out afterwards shooting the shit with Eugene.

After Rick and Abe both released, the tattooist got to work. Rick watched as Daryl smiled the entire time Abe tattooed “Rick’s” right over Daryl’s caged cock.

“I must say- this cage is making it much easier to get you properly labeled, kid. You gonna keep it on a while?” Abe asked, making small talk as he worked.

“Nah. Rick likes me to cum, too,” Daryl answered. 

The tattoo gun stung a bit but Daryl was able to concentrate on the feel of Abe’s cum as it dripped out of his hole. That and Rick’s fingers that were in his mouth for him to suck on. Rick always knew how to keep him happy and distracted. When the tattoo was completed Daryl stood for inspection, looking down at his fresh ink. He saw the dribbles of cum on the floor and several splashes on Abe’s boot. 

“I should clean up after myself, Master,” Daryl offered. Rick nodded and watched as Daryl dropped to his hands and knees and licked the floor clean.

When he moved to Abe’s boot and started licking one clean, the tattooist chuckled. “Kinda like this. You should add this to the menu over at the club.”

“Way ahead of you, Abraham. We have a new line of services that will come out next weekend when we open the party room.”

Daryl giggled from his spot on the floor. “ _come out_ ” he mumbled and then continued cleaning the other boot.

Rick dropped to his knees behind Daryl and unzipped. “Abe- free entrance tonight if you just let him keep licking your boots while I fuck him.”

“Ain't turning down a high quality spit-shine. Have at your kink boys. If you gotta get your buglies umpin’ then be my guest.” 

Daryl was in heaven. On the floor. Focusing on doing a good job with his tongue. The taste of leather. Rick behind him, fucking him, moaning his name. His cock unsuccessfully trying to stiffen and the feel of the cage as it swung heavy between his legs just screamed that he was Rick’s. All Rick’s. When Rick came he plugged Daryl back up with his seed. Another reminder of who Daryl belonged to completely. 

Later, before they left the shop, Abe leaned on the counter and talked in a much quieter voice.

“That Eugene guy seeing anyone?”

Rick and Daryl looked at each other and smiled, Rick reaching into his wallet to hand Daryl a twenty dollar bill.

“You idiots making bets on my love life?” Abe asked.

Daryl nodded as he folded up the twenty and stuck it in his jean pocket. It was really just symbolic. Daryl never handled the money. Didn't even own a wallet anymore. He was naked at home and at work. The only time he needed clothes was going out to dinner or to get across town for something like the tattoo. 

“He’ll say yes if you ask him out,” Daryl said. Daryl knew because he had friends now. And Eugene was one of them. So was Paul and Noah and all the others. But Rick… Rick was his best friend. Rick was his everything. 

He didn't worry about the bigger problems in life. He didn't wallow in the past. He had days, everyone has days, where something would remind him of parts of his past and Daryl would be sad for a while. Days where worry would slip into him by accident. But Rick was there to hold him. To fill him. To comfort him. And it was always ok.  
___________

Daryl loved his new tattoo. And he loved the one his Master got too, the word “Daryl’s” inked above Rick’s heart. With the new expansion, Rick wanted to make sure Daryl was properly labeled. When they got back home, Rick let Daryl stay in the cock cage over night while he played and tugged at it mercilessly.

“Is it making you miss Shane?” Rick asked.

“I'm not thinking about Shane. I'm yours. See?” Daryl said as he pointed to his new tattoo with a dopey grin on his face.

The next weekend, the first party room event was scheduled. Rick and Daryl had bought the storefront property next door. Daryl came up with the menu of offerings. They hired a guy named Gareth who would handle the catering and the Cum-N-Go team would work the floor. 

The Thursday before their first event, Daryl knelt by Rick at his desk. So much of their interactions evolved naturally. Rick never ordered Daryl to kneel at his feet while on break. He just always did it and a year later, still does. 

“How does it look?” Rick asked as he fed Daryl a French Fry. 

“It’s good, right?” Daryl asked as he read over the menu.

“Yeah, angel. You did real good putting that together. You nervous?”

Daryl shook his head and opened for another fry. He held the newly printed menu out and looked back over his creation with a proud smile:

  
**The Cum-N-Go**  
Now booking their new party room

Catering by Gareth- $15 per person  
DJ services provided by Eugene Porter  
Cash Bar- Beer, wine and liquor

Cum-N-Go Packages

Standard Package for a CNG boy bar that holds two strapped-down boys for eager party-goers to get in line to fuck.- $500

Add additional unstrapped boys to work the room:  
$400 for one additional CNG boy  
$650 for two additional CNG boys  
$800 for three additional CNG boys

Want a boy for your table? “Bottle Service” is available. We always have additional boys on standby if you’d like to purchase one to be stationed at your table.

Cum-N-Go Services available from unstrapped CNG boys include:  
Footstool services  
Boot cleaning  
Public anal sex anywhere on the facility property  
Blow Jobs anywhere on facility property  
Spit Roasting  
Urinal option- $200 extra

When not in use, your CNG staffers will remain on all fours, cleaning up spilled cum, food or drink from the floor.

**Don't forget about games!**  
Cum Races- create two or more teams. Have the team leaders race to suck off our well-trained staff. Once our CNG boy cums, the team leader must transfer the cum from his mouth to the mouth of the next team member, etc. until the last team member spits it in the cup at the end! Fun for everyone!

Cum-splotion Game- create two or more teams. Using your team’s designated CNG boy, see how fast you can get your entire team to cum! You have your anal and oral options, but try to get creative! Don't forget- your CNG boy also has two hands, armpits, elbow joints, knee joints… There's plenty of places to slide a cock! First team to make all players cum wins!! 

_Video Recording is encouraged! Show your friends why they should book a party at the Cum-N-Go today!_

________________

The night of the first party the entire staff was on hand. Several were working the original glory hole room and the rest were in the party room at their assigned stations. Daryl was one of the bar boys, on his feet and bent over the waist high “fuck bar”. His ankles and wrists were shackled and Rick allowed him to wear his cock gag. To Daryl’s surprise, Rick made a last minute request for his lover to wear the cock cage for the evening. Rick was always open to allowing and watching Daryl take cock in either hole. But Daryl’s cock? That belonged to Rick. Daryl liked that. Liked having one thing that was off limits to everyone except his Master. Daryl and the other bar boy, Noah, were both gagged and blindfolded. Their job, as it usually was, was just to be a set of holes. The boys that were working the room, Paul and Randall, had more freedom. No cuffs, no gag, no blindfold. Their cocks hung free. Their only restrictions were to be on hands and knees unless commanded otherwise by a party guest. 

Before the doors opened, Daryl felt a familiar hand run down his back, stopping to cup his ass, a thumb lazily brushing against him. The other hand pulled out the gag.

“You gonna be ok, angel?”

“Yes, Master. I’m not scared. It’s ok.”

“The blindfold helps, yeah?”

“Yeah. That was a good idea. It feels just like the waist wall. I promise though, I’ll be able to do bottle service and work the room soon, too. Just need a few parties to get used to the atmosphere.”

Daryl, still blindfolded, felt Rick brush back his hair. “As far as I’m concerned you can just be a bar boy. If you go out on the floor I’d still have to cage your cock and that would mean I should give out a discount to the renter for having a boy with a limitation.”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Rick. You know that.”

Rick ran fingers through Daryl’s hair. “You look beautiful cuffed down against the bar like this,” he rumbled in his low, sex-thick voice. “Ass just waiting, cock locked all up just for me, that sweet face of y-”

“What about me, boss?” Noah asked sarcastically. “Do I look beautiful?”

“Eugene!” Rick barked. You gotta strap these gags on tighter! Especially on the mouthy ones,” Rick joked, slapping Noah on the ass.

“You think you wanna puke from all that mush?” Paul asked Noah from a spot on his knees nearby. “He was like reciting love poetry or some shit yesterday getting the kid situated in the waist hole.

“It wasn’t poetry it was lyr-” Daryl was cut off by some of Rick’s fake coughing.

“I believe that display of pretend coughing was meant to cover up the word lyrics. It’s customary for one who’s smitten to express themselves in song. I’d be willing to bet the boss man here has written more than one little ditty for his boy. Am I right, boss?” Eugene asked as he re-affixed Noah’s gag.

“It is! He wrote me a love so-” Daryl’s giggly excitement was again cut short, but this time from the insertion of the cock gag. 

“You aren’t supposed to make fun of me _with_ them, angel. You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” Rick laughed with a playful pinch to Daryl’s ass. 

Daryl mumbled against his gag, knowing that Rick would simply HAVE to know what he said. Rick pulled the gag back out. “What darlin’?”

“But it’s too hard not to pick on you. Hard… Get i-” Rick cut him off again with the gag. 

“That’s enough puns for you today, young man.”

“Don’t stifle him, Rick,” Paul added. “That idea he had this morning for changing the RSVP’s for parties to read ‘Are You Cumming?’ was fucking hilarious!”

Rick put his hands on his hips and looked down at Paul. “Why is it ok for him to make cum puns and when I do it’s all groans and like the gong show?”

“He’s funnier that you are, boss,” Eugene said as he slipped behind the DJ booth.  
_____________________________

Once the party started, a bachelor party for an Aaron and Eric, everything went completely smooth. Daryl enjoyed the music and the slightly different position and atmosphere. He liked listening to all the guests talk about what a great place the Cum-N-Go was. He liked hearing Rick working the room. Welcoming guests, asking if anyone needed anything. And as always, he liked being filled, one cock after another. The feeling of purpose and use making him feel like a whole person, a happy person. He found himself smiling under the cock gag as one of the guests pulled out and came on his back, the feel of another guest’s cum hitting his face. The warmth of it was comforting. The knowledge that afterwards, he would go home with Rick, cuddle up warm in his arms? It was pure happiness. Daryl never thought happiness would come to him. But it came. And it just keeps _cumming_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your hilarious comments throughout this fic. I hope everyone enjoyed the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you are enjoying! This fic is completed and updates will be posted daily for the next nine days. I'd love to hear back from everyone to see if you are enjoying it!


End file.
